


New Bloom

by Scribbles97



Series: Windfall [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Amputation, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Swearing, Windfall - Freeform, threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Virgil can't just leave the pair of children he and Scott rescued, but what will it cost for him to take them home?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Must be read after Windfall to make sense.

Val Casey loved her godsons, and their families. She was proud of what they did and of the people they had become, as she knew their Grandmother was. Each one of them was a credit to their parents and to the organisation they had become.   
But she couldn’t deny, sometimes they were idiots. 

Two days after their rescue, Scott had overdone himself in an attempt to keep up with the twins out in the park across from the hospital. Since then he had been kept under strict observation, not allowed to leave the ward without a responsible guardian.   
His brothers in-patient status had given Virgil the perfect excuse to keep visiting the two children they had rescued. He had taken to feeding back news to her each evening on how the boy, Brad, was doing as he adjusted to life after his amputation. It was apparent that it was the little girl that was keeping her brother going, Virgil had told her how Brad seemed to brighten up whenever he saw Amy. 

So engrossed with keeping his brother and the two children in check, it seemed that Virgil had forgotten his own life. Five days they had been hanging around the hospital, and it had been the previous night that Sally Tracy had called her asking for her to corner Virgil and find out why he hadn’t yet called Hiram.   
That he hadn’t already done so made Val question many things, the first being why?

It wasn’t like Virgil to forget those closest to him, least of all Hiram. As far as she knew he had called his family on the island every night, checking in with updates on Scott and goings on around the Island whilst IR was off duty. 

So why hadn’t he spoken to Hiram?

Sally had rung her in a panic, which spoke enough in itself. Sally Tracy did not panic, not when Jeff had broken his arm falling from a hay bale when they had been much much younger, not even when he had vanished had she lost her cool in front of anyone. Even when she had rung, it hadn’t been a true form of panic, more deep concern that she wasn’t getting the full story from either her grandson or family friend.   
She had said she had spoken to Hiram, asked him gently why he didn’t arrange to fly out and meet Virgil to keep him company. That he hadn’t wanted to get in the way of anything hardly seemed like a good reason.  
Val had promised to find out the truth.

“So,” Virgil started as he slipped into the booth at the cafe, “What warrants you insisting we come for coffee?”

She looked across to him with a smile and a shake of her head, “Can’t an Aunt take her hard working nephew out for a drink?”

He grinned as he shrugged, “I’m not complaining Aunt Val, I just don’t think we’ve been out for coffee since… ever.”

“We have,” She told him, “You were two though and I was technically out for coffee with your Mom and you tagged along.”

His laugh was deep, a low chuckle like his father had had. He nodded in admission, “Alright, so what warrants it now?”

Leaning forward, she sighed, playing with the handle of her mug before she looked up to him, “Your Grandmother is worried as to why you and Hiram aren’t talking?”

His eyes widened and his mouth gaped as he tried to find the words, sinking back in his seat as he frowned, “Shit, I… I guess I’ve just been busy is all? With Scott and Brad and Amy and sorting my report for the GDF.”

“What?” She pressed, “He just slipped your mind?”

Virgil shrugged, “No… it’s just...I don’t know…”

She tilted her head, “Now tell me the truth Virgil.”

He sighed in defeat, succumbing to her pressure, “We had an argument before I left. We didn’t exactly see eye to eye on things.”

“And then you left for this mission?” Shaking her head, “Virgil! What have your grandma and I always told you about leaving after an argument?”

She knew that before them, Jeff had always told them the same, never leave an argument open. It wasn’t fair in their line of work, it wasn’t healthy. 

He sunk forward, his head in his hands as he mumbled, “I know. I know I should have talked to him about it all properly, but we had to go quickly and…” he sighed as he trailed off, visibly deflating. 

“So why haven’t you talked since?” She asked, “Virgil you’ve had five days and neither of you have talked to each other.”

When he looked up, his eyes were helpless, pleading, “I don’t know what to say to him.”

She raised and eyebrow at him, “Why not start with ‘Hi’?”

He shook his head, stirring sugar into his mug, “Because I don’t know if I can fix what I’ve done.”

Reaching out to touch his hand, she frowned at him, “Why? What’s happened?”

He paused for a long moment and she wondered if he was going to avoid telling her. She hoped he wouldn’t, worrying that avoiding the issue would only make it worse. 

“Virgil?” She prompted. 

Looking up, he was chewing his lip, shrugging again, “He was upset that I cancelled our last weekend away.”

She waited, knowing that if she stayed silent he would eventually give. It took a moment of him fidgeting, of sighing and shifting before he started his explanation. She listened quietly, letting him explain and then rant in frustration at the situation. He felt just as responsible as the rest of his brothers for keeping his nephews and niece safe on the sprawling mass of the island, but equally knew that both he and Brains needed their time away. 

“So what are you going to do?” She prompted as he trailed off into silence. 

He looked down to his coffee, cold after his rant, and sighed, “I should talk to him.”

Nodding, she smiled, “Your Grandma will get him to fly out tonight,”

Gaping he looked up to her, “But-- Wha--”

She shrugged as she stood, taking her purse to touch her card to the payment point on the table, “You’re still needed here for Brad and Amy, the kids need routine, and it’ll do you both good to get away from the Island.”

Leaning over, she kissed the top of his hair, “Que sera sera Virgil.”

He smiled as she pulled back, nodding as he looked down in defeat, “That was Mom’s song.”

“And your mother was never wrong.” Val nodded, “I’ll see you later.”

He raised a hand half heartedly in a wave goodbye, obviously still distracted by his thoughts. She was distracted too as she stepped out onto the sidewalk, not sure what would happen when the two met and finally talked it out. It seemed it had been a long time coming, but with life for the Tracy’s as it was, she was hardly surprised the situation had landed as it had. 

Oh Lucy, she sighed as she thought, this was meant to be your department. Instead you’ve left it with me, the one that never got married or had kids. What kind of advice am I meant to give?

She knew just what her best friend would have said had she have heard her thoughts, The best advice, Val.


	2. Chapter 2

The thoughts plagued him all the way back to the hospital, milling over and over in his head whilst he processed his Aunt’s point… what will be will be. 

Once he reached Brad’s room, he pushed the thoughts to one side, wanting all his focus to be on the little boy’s recovery. Smiling he knocked on the door, glad that the boy’s face lit up through the window. As he stepped in, Brad picked up the sheet of paper he had been hunched over, waving it at him, “Look Virgi’wl, I did a drawing!”

“Let’s have a see,” Virgil smiled, leaning over the bed to look. 

Brad pointed at each of the figures on the page as he spoke, “It’s you, n’d Amy, n’d me ‘round the campfire in the forw’est.”

“That’s great, you’re a real artist kiddo.” Virgil chuckled, “Have you seen your sister today?”

Brad shook his head, “No, gotta do my exercises first Jack said.”

Jack was the social worker that had been placed in charge of looking after the pair of children, acting as a guardian until something more permanent came along for them. He had encouraged Virgil to keep visiting, saying how it would be a reassurance to Brad that people wouldn’t simply keep vanishing off on him. 

“Well,” Virgil offered, “Why don’t I got and ask Doctor Kinman if we can do your exercises and then if you want we can go to the play room with Amy?”

Brad shook his head as he folded his arms, “I don’t wanna.”

“Oh come on,” Virgil smiled, hoping his own optimism would rub off, “You’ve got to do them so you can get better and take care of your sister.”

“No!” Brad snapped, his lip wobbling as his arms tightened, “I don’t wanna! I’m too little to look after Amy! It was Mommy’s job to look after Amy, not mine, and now we got nobody to look after us both!”

Moving up the side of the bed, Virgil took his hand. He knew that the argument couldn’t be used anymore, it had gotten Brad so far in getting them out of the jungle and getting him better. The boy needed time to grieve though, and forcing him to be brave was no longer fair.

He hoped his change in direction wouldn’t confuse him too much as he squeezed his hand, “Listen Brad, I know she’s your sister, but you’re only a kid too. You’re right, it’s not your job to look after her.”

“But--” he started to protest, tears starting to spill over. 

“No buts,” Virgil stopped him, “Your Mom would want you to still be a kid, okay? You’re allowed to worry about your sister but you’re not responsible for her.”

He wasn’t sure how much he understood in what he was saying, but he felt it was important to say it, to at least try and get him to understand that he didn’t need to take on any responsibility. 

“But who is going to look after us!?” Brad exclaimed through his tears, “We not got a momma or a daddy now! N’d Jack said he was only gonna look after us for a little bit.”

Virgil moved around to sit up on the bed, taking him into his lap to hug him tightly. He wished he could offer something more to him, to make it hurt less than he knew it did. 

“I promise,” He murmured, “You’re going to be alright kiddo, okay? I promised your Mom that I would make sure you were looked after.”

Later he knew he would perhaps regret the promise, but in the moment he knew he needed to say it. 

“I’m scared,” he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes, “I not got my leg now,”

Virgil rubbed his back, frowning at the statement, “I thought you were excited about getting your prosthetic in a couple of weeks?”

Brad shook his head with a sniff, “My leg hurts, the medicine doesn’t help.”

“Have you told the doctor?”

He shook his head again, pursing his lips with wide eyes, “Am I in trouble?”

“No!” Virgil exclaimed quickly, “Not at all kid, but you need to tell us these things. Okay? So we can help you and make it not hurt,”

He sighed as he hugged him tighter, kissing the top of his head, “It won’t get better right away Brad, you’ve got to do a bit of work for it I’m afraid.”

From the corner of his eye he caught Doctor Kinman hesitating outside the door, giving her a small nod he looked back to Brad, “So, can you tell the doctor for me how much it hurts? Then we’ll see what they can do, and then your exercises, yeah?”

Brad nodded shyly, “Okay.”

Virgil sighed in relief as the doctor joined them and Brad sat up a little, it was going to be a long road.

***

Virgil smiled as he closed the apartment door behind him, glancing along the short hallway to the lounge. It had been a hastily organised rental, but it was smart, and filled a requirement for them all. 

“Hey,” He called to Brains sat in the lounge, “Sorry I’m late, I promised Brad I’d eat with him…”

Brains looked up from the magazine he had been reading with a shrug, “It’s alright.”

Virgil’s shoulders fell as he sighed, taking the sofa opposite Brains, “It’s not though, is it? Hiram, we haven’t spoken for a week and a half and I’m sorry because that’s mostly my fault--”

“N-no,” Brains shook his head, “I c-could have c-called you t-too.”

Virgil shrugged, not sure where each of their admissions left them. He still knew what the main issue was though, and knew it was the next thing that needed tackling, “I shouldn’t have left like I did either. That was unfair of me.”

Brains looked across to him with a soft sigh, “You had other things on your mind.”

“No,” Virgil moaned, “Hiram, stop making excuses for me. This is  _ my _ fault and I’m trying to fix it here.”

His shrug was slight but Virgil saw it and it was enough to make his stomach drop through the floor before Hiram even spoke, “What if some things can’t be fixed?”

He wasn’t sure what the older man was implying with his question, part of him didn’t want to find out. That was what they were meant to be doing though, working things out, finding a new norm. His Aunt and Grandma had been conspiring against him, gently corralling him into fixing things with Brains. 

Yet he suddenly realised, he wasn’t sure how. 

“What do I need to change?” He asked softly, “Huh Brains? How can I fix all this mess?”

Across from him, Brains shook his head, his eyes tired as he looked to him. Something bubbled up in Virgil’s chest, hot and sticky and tight. He opened his mouth to ask but no words formed on his lips and the silence stretched on. 

“How can I fix it?” He murmured softly, voice pleading. 

Again, Brains shook his head in answer and the bubbling hurt in his chest boiled over. He stood in one smooth movement, snapping as he did, “Just tell me! What do  _ you _ want Hiram?” 

He took a breath, catching himself. Shouting wouldn’t fix anything. Running a hand through his hair to calm himself he started again, “How can I make things right if you won’t just talk to me?”

“And h-how are things m-meant to be right when w-we w-want such d-different things?” Brains snapped back, his glare harder than Virgil thought he had ever seen it.

Swallowing the bile in his throat, he took a step back, “How do you mean?”

Brains sighed, his shoulders sinking as his glare turned to a frown. Virgil wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer to the question, but he knew he needed to. 

Unable to bear the wait, he turned to the window. He focussed on his breaths, keeping them smooth and even to control the wetness in his eyes. 

It hurt that Brains’ words sounded so sure when he spoke, “I am a m-man of science, Virgil. I-- I write scientific p-papers and design things as ex-experiments, there was never an interest in f-- family for me. If I w-were honest, I n-never expected to find a love interest either.”

Virgil half turned back, hearing the shift in tone and knowing that there was something more to be added.

Brains sighed and continued, “You are a m-- man of heart and love. Y-- you build and c-create things simply because th-- they come to mind. A- a family of your own has been s--something you h-have always wanted, and I don’t want t--to take that away from you.”

“So what?” Virgil spread his arms as he faced Brains, “This is it? You’re going to make me choose between a family and you?”

He choked as Brains shook his head, “N-no, b-because there isn’t a ch-choice.”

“Of course there’s--” Virgil stopped himself, realising he was yelling again. He took in a gulp of air, sniffing as he looked towards the ceiling, “I want both.”

“P-- practically, what we want and what we need are not the same.”

For the very first time, Virgil knew what Scott had always meant when he told him that he needed to scream. He was finally feeling, the burning, bubbling anger that his older brother had always described when things had gotten too much. As Brains continued, it only got worse.

“I-it’s not just that though, V-virgil… I have personally come to feel t-that I have b-become too reliant on you,”

Virgil frowned, not following what he meant, “Reliant? What? How do you mean?”

He watched as Brains nodded, “W-well, until y-you insisted on taking me out to places, I w-wasn’t the m-most confident at, well, any of this.”

As a lump built in his throat, Virgil could only nod when the information clicked together. 

“I-i do n-not wish for you to b-become a crutch for me so, I th-think it may be best for us t-to distance ourselves to allow r-reevaluation of our feelings.”

He opened his mouth to respond, ready to plead and beg that they could work things out if they just tried. 

The front door opened, John calling down the hall as he entered, “I brought us pizza!” 

Virgil turned away, biting his lip as he went. Talk about timing. Part of him wanted to shout at John for interrupting, but it wasn’t his brothers fault. Not that he was any longer sure whose fault it all way. He looked to Brains again, waiting to see if he would answer John first. He wasn’t looking at him, instead looking to John as he approached. His wordless plea had obviously gone unheard. 

Any other night he might have stopped, forced conversation despite everything. His head was spinning though, question after question going unanswered. 

John was still waiting for an answer as he set four boxes down on the coffee table and raised an eyebrow. 

Virgil shook his head, “I already ate, thanks.”

  
He went to his room, closing the door softly behind him before sinking down against it. His Aunt’s words from earlier made themselves known in his head,  _ Que Sera Sera. _


	3. Chapter 3

It was pouring with rain the following morning when he got up, though it wasn’t his alarm that had woken him. The thoughts had simply spiralled after he had shut himself away, another question being asked before he had found an answer for the last one. He would have perhaps stopped there for most of the morning, hiding under the covers and trying to sleep despite the aches that ran through his skin and his heart. 

Children needed routine though, and he had promised Brad he’d be there for his exercises. If the kid was lucky they were going to try him in the therapy pool, his wound finally deemed healed enough. He had to smile at the memory of the boy’s excitement, how he couldn’t wait to tell him about being able to swim even though he only had one leg. 

He had hoped to escape out before anyone caught him, the car was already booked, set up to pick him up every morning from outside the apartment block. If he had have been fit enough he wouldn’t have minded walking, but his feet still hurt if he stood on them too long and the bruises on his chest still throbbed if he carried his bag of books and toys too long. He was out earlier than normal, too eager to leave the apartment behind and find a place where things were simpler, just him and two kids that adored his attentions. What he hadn’t expected was to find Brains waiting in the entrance too. 

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Brains nodded to him in greeting, “I t-take it y-you’re off t-to see the ch-children?”

He had been about to say something else, apologise for the previous night, ask him if they could talk. Instead he found himself simply nodding in response.

Brains smiled, clutching his tablet tighter to him as he also nodded slightly, “You’re probably the b-best person those k-kids could have r-right now.”

Virgil snorted, shaking his head as he looked out into the grey dullness of the rain, “I know  _ nothing _ about being a parent.”

Brains shrugged, “You’ve got t-two younger brothers, and a n-niece and two n-nephews that w-would say otherwise. B-but th-that wasn’t what I meant.”

Tilting his head Virgil frowned, about to ask what he did mean when Brains answered for him, “Y-ou’ve b-been there, you know w-what it’s like to have tha-that tr-trauma.”

Virgil shook his head, floundering for a moment, mouth gaping before he sighed, “I’m here for you too you know?”

Brains looked to the door, shrugging again before he looked to the floor. He couldn’t look him in the eye, not if he was going to do the right thing, “I th-think y-you are there f-for o-ther people too m-much. Y-you need to p-put you first.”

“No,” The word was long and drawn out, and Brains was sure he’d never heard Virgil so unsure. 

“I’m asking you Hiram, what do you want me to do?”

He had to fold his arms, keeping his eyes down as he focussed on the mottled white of the marble tiles. It had to come out right, the words he’d rehearsed in his head all night, “I w-want you to b-be happy.”

He swallowed, looking up as a car drew up outside and gave a slight nod towards it, “I b-belive th-that’s your r-ride?”

Virgil hesitated, looking between the car and him, “I’ll see you when I get back?”

Brains shrugged, not trusting his own voice. He wasn’t sure if Virgil realised those were the exact words he had said before he had left, his last words before everything had changed. It was a twist of the knife that Virgil hesitated at the door, looking back again before stepping out into the pouring rain and making a run for the car.

As the car drew away he had to swallow, knowing for all it hurt it was the right thing to do. Nobody ever admitted it, but Virgil was as stubborn as any of his brothers. He would always put others before himself, no matter what the damage it caused him. 

Brains knew it would hurt them both, but he also knew that it was for the best.

He looked down as his comm buzzed, dread filling him for a moment before he realised another car had pulled up outside. Answering, he picked up the single bag he had brought with him, “H-hello?”

“Mister Hackenbacker, your ride to the airport has arrived.”

***

Virgil forced a smile as he entered Brad’s room, the young boy was pushing cereal around a bowl, his head leaning against his hand. Once again he was pushing his own worries out of his head as he looked to Brad, “Hey Brad, how’re you doing today?”

“Mmm.” He responded, not looking up from his cereal. Virgil frowned, going to perch on the end of the bed facing him. 

“What? Don’t you like the cereal?” He asked. 

Brad shook his head, pushing the bowl away, “M’not hungry.”

Virgil frowned, “Hey, now you’ve gotta eat, you need the strength to get better.”

The boy sniffed and then shrugged as he folded his arms, “I don’ wanna get better. I want my Mom.”

He felt himself fall, deflate, at his statement. A lump swelled in his throat as Brains’ words came back to him,  _ You’ve been there _ . 

And he had, he had survived what the boy before him was going through. It had hurt.  _ How do you explain survivors guilt to a child?  _ He asked himself silently, remembering just what he had felt after his own mother had died. 

Tears started to track down Bard’s cheeks as his frame shook with a sob, “Amy and me not got a Momma no more, ‘nd it’s my fault!”

“What?” The question had escaped before he had thought about it, “Brad, no--” He sighed, moving to scoop him into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“Listen to me,” He murmured as he rocked him gently, “Brad, why do you think this is your fault?”

There was a moment of sniffling as Brad pulled away, biting his lip as he looked up to Virgil with wide, green, eyes, “Momma said that she only left home ‘cause of me. If we hadn’ have left we wouldn’ have been there when… when the--” He sobbed again, “‘nd now Momma’s gone and nobody’s gonna look after Amy.”

Virgil shook his head, holding the boys shoulders firmly as his father once had done with him. He looked him in the eye as he spoke, strong, unwavering, certain, “Brad, this was not your fault. Your Mom needed to leave home to keep you  _ all _ safe, okay? People did bad things to her and she had to get away for you, and for Amy, and for herself. That you were in Tasmania, wasn’t your fault. That you got taken by Horst, wasn’t your fault. That the explosion happened, wasn’t your fault.”

“But why?” He pleaded, eyes still glistening, “Why did it happen?”

He had to hesitate, understanding the want to understand. It was something he occasionally found himself asking --  _ Why  _ did it have to be them? _ Why  _ did it have to happen then?  _ Why _ couldn’t they have lived?

“There are some bad people in the world kid,” He sighed, “and sometimes not all the good in the world can stop the bad people.”

His lip wobbled, fresh tears spilling over, “Bu’ what if the bad people come back? What if they take me away from Amy? What if--”

“Woah,” Virgil stopped him, placing a hand on his chest to steady him as he shook, “That’s not gonna happen Brad.”

He sniffed with a frown, “How’d you know?”

Wiping a tear from the boys rounded cheek, Virgil raised an eyebrow, “Do you remember what me and Scott promised your Mom?”

His frown deepened, brow furrowing and bottom lip sticking out as he thought hard. Wiping his nose on his arm, he looked up to Virgil as he swallowed, “You promised Mommy that you’d look after us.”

“And I  _ will _ Brad,” He nodded, “I’ll look after you and Amy for as long as I need to, okay? As long as you need me, I’m gonna look after you.”

Brad took a breath, hesitating with another, shallower, frown, “Virgil?”

“Yeah?”

“We’ve not got a Mommy or Daddy any more.”

Virgil nodded, “No, I know.”

“Jack said we would get a new Mommy and Daddy.”

He nodded again, “That’s right.”

“Can you be our new Daddy?”

Despite everything, he found himself nodding. When he caught himself, confusion landed for a moment. Yet, at the look of worry on Brad’s face, he couldn’t help but smile, nodding again as he drew him in for a tight hug, “If that’s what you want Brad, I’ll do everything I can to make it happen.”

Brad pushed against his chest so he could look up to his face, “Is that a yeah?”

Brushing the boy’s short hair back, Virgil nodded, “Yeah.”


	4. Chapter 4

He drummed his fingers against his arm, missing the company he had grown used to in his hospital room. Sure, nurses came and went, as did Virgil when he wasn’t too preoccupied with Brad and Amy. It was Jen that he had missed the most though. 

She had hardly left his side since they had been rescued, only leaving him for any length of time to either sleep, or fly the twins to school. He was glad Gordon and Penny had offered to mind the pair for the week, giving he and Jen chance to talk. 

Except the end of the school week had come around and she had promised she would personally fly the twins back for the weekend, assuring him that she would be back with the pair that morning. 

It would be an extra surprise for them that he had been discharged. 

_ If they ever get here _ , He grumbled in his head,  _ I swear it doesn’t take this long for Virgil to get here from the apartment. _

_ If I head down to the lobby… _ He thought, reaching to the crutch next to him. It clattered to the floor as his fingers brushed the metal, leaving him to sigh in frustration.

“Daddy!” 

He looked up at the shout as two blurs ran through the open door, both launching up and into his arms as he laughed and hugged them both tightly, “Hey, I was starting to think you guys had gotten lost!”

“Don’t be silly Daddy,” Luke shook his head, “we don’t  _ know _ how to get lost.”

Scott laughed again, kissing the top of his son’s head as Lucy piped up, “Mommy was talkin’ to Uncle John.”

Jen rolled her eyes as she leant over the two to kiss Scott’s cheek, “I was just seeing if your Uncle Virgil had already left or not.”

“Had he?” Scott asked. 

Jen nodded, her face concerned, “An hour and a half ago,”

Scott got what she was saying, his brothers mornings were getting earlier and earlier. It was unlike Virgil to get out of bed much before noon unless he was needed. 

“I’ll talk to him.” Scott stated before turning his attention back to the twins, “Now, who do you think the Doctors have said can go home today?”

“Not you?” Lucy grinned, making Luke giggle. 

Scott’s jaw dropped in mock horror, “What are you suggesting Lucy-loo?”

“That’s a kid that knows just what her father is like, huh Lucy?” 

Scott smiled at the Doctor that had joined them, “Hey Ginny, come to wish me farewell?”

“Daddy is naughty because he doesn’t listen to Doctors.” Luke stated, “Momma said so.”

“Your mother is very right,” Ginny grinned looking between the two adults, “I haven’t seen Virgil around in the last couple of days?”

Jen passed Scott the crutch, looking to the storage cupboard on the far wall, “Kids, check that your Daddy hasn’t left any of his things would you?”

Once both were suitably distracted, Scott stood, hobbling over to Ginny with a sigh, “He’s been up with Brad and Amy every day.”

Jen rested her hand over his, pursing her lips as she shook her head, “Gin, you know what he’s like if he doesn’t sleep, yet he apparently left the apartment at eight this morning!”

Scott saw how the doctor’s eyes widened as she stepped back slightly, “What? This  _ is _ Virgil Tracy we’re all talking about, right?”

He sighed as he nodded, “I take it you didn’t refer him for any help?”

“It’s Virgil,” She shook her head, “I’ve seen all of his records, he’s usually good at keeping himself in order in that respect.”

She was right, Virgil was the one he could rely on to look after his own mental health. Those days he didn’t even have to ask, all it took was a simple word for him to be taken from the roster long enough to sort himself out. Scott had stopped asking about it a long time ago, Virgil’s worries were his to bare never would he share the weight with someone else in their family. That was what made it vital for him to see someone else, someone professional. He was too good at shouldering everyone else’s problems, it had always worried Scott that the day would come where Virgil would lose himself. 

Scott’s chest tightened at the thought of their ordeal being the final straw. 

“I should talk to him.” He stated looking to Jen, “I know I promised a weekend--”

“No,” Ginny cut in, “I’ll talk to him. You have your weekend with your family. If I can’t get through to him, then you can have a go.”

Jen squeezed his hand gently, “She’s right Scott, you were there with him, and we both know how that can go one of two ways… especially with people like  _ you _ and Virgil. Let her test the waters first.”

He hesitated a moment longer, torn between two parts of his family. Both women were right though, Virgil wasn’t the person he was. Virgil had never been in such a situation before. Virgil didn’t have the training to deal with it as he did. 

He gave a small nod, wrapping his arm around Jenny’s waist with a heavy sigh, “Okay.”

Ginny stepped towards the door, her smile tight as she went, “I’ll call as soon as I’ve spoken to him.”

***

She found him in the Physiotherapy Unit, balanced on an inflatable ball whilst he watched Brad across the room. Knocking lightly, she waited for him to clock her before entering, smiling to Brad as the door closed behind her. 

“Hey Kid, mind if I borrow Virgil for a while? I promise I’ll bring him straight back.”

He studied her for a moment, clearly wary of her offer, but nodded nonetheless, “Okay.”

She waited until they were outside the room and the door was closed before she took his arm, effectively handcuffing him as she walked. 

“What?” Virgil asked as he walked with her, hardly given an option, “Ginny, what is it? Is Scott okay? Has something happened?”

When they reached the elevator, she turned to him, “You’d know the answers to this if you kept your comm on and actually ventured out of the children's ward once in a while.” 

His eyes widened as the elevator dinged and they stepped inside, “What--”

“Scott’s fine,” She rolled her eyes at him with a shake of her head, “He’s literally being discharged as we speak,”

His hand caught the door before it closed, turning to leave, “Great, then I’ll see him--”

“No.” She grabbed his arm and pulled it clear of the door, jabbing the button to make them close again, “Virgil it’s  _ you _ we’re all worried about.”

She could tell he would try to deny it as he opened his mouth to speak. Glaring at him, she shook her head, “Don’t lie to me. Jen said you left the apartment at eight this morning. If I  _ dared _ to wake you up before ten when you were under my watch, we never heard the end of it!”

He shrugged, “I just… I want to be with these two kids, and look after them.” 

When he bit his lip, and his shoulders fell, she knew there was something more. Folding her arms she raised an eyebrow, “What else?”

Sighing, he sunk back against the wall, shaking his head, “Brad asked if I could be his new Dad.”

“And you said…” She prompted.

His face twisted into a wince as he looked across to her, “Yes?”

“Okay.” She stated, “and have you thought about this at all?”

He shook his head, “No.”

Rolling her eyes, she sighed, “Well you wouldn’t be a Tracy otherwise, that’s for sure.”

“Hey!” He exclaimed, before sighing again and shaking his head, “When he asked, the thought of it, I realised that  _ that _ was what I wanted. Kids of my own is something I’ve been waiting for, and I suddenly have the chance.”

She had to smile at his passion, not only in his voice, but in his eyes and posture as he straightened up. Reaching out to squeeze his arm, she nodded in assurance, “If that’s what you want then I’m not going to stop you Virgil,” Pursing her lips she hesitated, “But, as a Doctor, I have to ask, are you  _ really _ fit to adopt two kids after what you’ve just been through? Or are you just using them as a coping mechanism?”

The bell of the elevator dinged as they arrived at their floor, emphasising his stunned silence in response. Taking his arm again, she guided him towards the coffee shop, sitting him down with a plate of toast and juice before sitting opposite him. 

“Eat.” She demanded, pointing at the plate, “And tell me the last time you had a decent meal?”

He looked up as he lifted a slice of toast, “I ate lasagne with Brad last night.”

Raising an eyebrow, Ginny sat back, “What have you done this last week that  _ hasn’t _ involved those two kids?”

His hesitation answered her question and he sat back in defeat. Setting the slice of toast down, he nodded, “I see your point.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” She probed, taking a swig of her own drink, “Aside from sit here until that plate of toast is gone and talk to me about it.”

He smiled, nodding as he sat forward again, “I’ll get on to my psych tonight,”

Raising her eyebrow again at him again, she smiled as he rolled his eyes and added, “I  _ promise _ Ginny.”

“Good.” She stole a slice to toast and took a bite, “Now, tell me about these two kids.”


	5. Chapter 5

By the time he got back to the apartment that evening, he was already emotionally exhausted. A quick phone call to book in with his psych had turned into an over-the-phone consultation, drawing out more thoughts that he had realised he had had on the past two weeks. 

In the car home he had started to look into the adoption process, before becoming too overwhelmed to understand it all and switching to checking his emails instead. 

At the top of the list was one from Brains.

By the time he reached the apartment he was openly sobbing. 

He strode along the hallway, wiping his eyes as he took a breath and sunk down on the sofa. A figure emerging from the kitchen made him jump before he remembered that John was there, having flown in with Jen and the twins the previous night. 

“Virgil?” He asked softly, “What’s wrong? Has something happened?”

Shaking his head, he simply held out his phone to his brother, sinking back into the cushions as he took another deep breath and blinked away the remainder of the tears. 

Brains was right, they had both become dependent on each other. Seeing his brothers in relationships had made him want his own, and he had foolishly latched on to the nearest available person. It had been alright to start with, and whilst he had denied it at the time he should have known it would never last. Each of them had wanted different things from life, him a family, Brains the chance to create.

_ I shouldn’t have let it carry on for so long _ , he thought to himself with a sigh,  _ I should have seen it coming _ .

“Wait,” John asked as he sunk down next to Virgil, “Brains left?”

Virgil nodded, tilting his head towards his brother with another sigh, “Yep.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah,” Virgil swallowed, “That’s one way of putting it.”

John pursed his lips as he set the phone down on his knee, “Did he not even say goodbye?”

The shake of Virgil’s head was slow but answer enough to John’s question.

“ _ Oh _ .”

“I…” Virgil swallowed, shaking his head again, “...I feel like it’s my fault,”

John frowned, “But, you’ve not done anything wrong, he  _ chose _ to leave.” 

“Only because of the kids,” Virgil sighed, rubbing his face, “he saw what was coming before I even realised it… Brad asked me if I could be his new Dad.”

“ _ Oh _ .” He hesitated for a moment before asking, “What did you say?”

Virgil shrugged, “I said yes.”

“Have you talked to Scott about that?”

“Scott already knows.” Their older brother announced himself in the hallway. 

With a groan Virgil let his head fall back against the back of the sofa, covering his face with his hands, not ready for the onslaught of questions likely to revolve around lawyers and custody and  _ have you even thought about this? _

“Don’t start on him,” John warned quietly, and Virgil hoped Scott would take the warning. John’s quiet voice was perhaps his most dangerous. 

He winced at Scott’s scoff, “You really think I was going to? Grandma rang to say she’s spoken to Brains, the last thing i’m going to do is start  _ nagging _ .”

“My life is a mess,” Virgil muttered from under the cushion he had drawn over his face, “I’m meant to be the  _ stable _ one.”

Scott scoffed again, earning a cushion being thrown at him as he sat down in the armchair Catching it, he threw it back at Virgil with a laugh, “You think  _ any _ of us are stable?”

“What am I going to do?”

“Come with me on Monday morning, meet the care workers and our lawyers and see where we stand on adoption.” Scott told him. It didn’t really surprise Virgil that he’d already done all the research, Scott had probably been on the case before Brad had even asked him. 

“And tonight,” John continued, going to the kitchen and returning with two beers, “We drink.”

Virgil didn’t argue as he was handed an open bottle, taking a long swig before looking to Scott, “Sorry bro, just orange juice for you.”

Scott snorted and shook his head, “The sooner I’m off these damn painkillers the better.”

“Sorry I’ve not been around so much,” He sighed, “Should’ve come and kept you company.”

“It’s fine,” Scott shook his head, resting his bandaged leg on the coffee table, “Jen’s been here all week.”

He snorted with a grin, “I’m surprised she’s not been up to see Amy more.”

“Hang on,” Scott frowned, waving a finger at his younger brother, “Are you just doing this as revenge?”

John looked up with a frown, “Revenge for what?”

Virgil snorted, grinning as he shook his head, “Get lost.”

“Oh come on, you saw how broody Jen got when she met Amy!” Scott laughed.

“Either of you going to clue me in?” John prompted looking between them as he sipped his beer. 

Virgil chuckled as he nodded, “Jen’s decided she wants another baby, saw Amy and she was gone.”

John reached to his wallet on the table, producing a note and holding it out to Virgil, “A hundred that she’s pregnant before the end of the year?”

Virgil laughed, “Two that she is before my birthday.”

“A thousand that she is before Gordon’s.” Scott muttered less than enthusiastically, “That woman is going to be the death of me if she carries on the way she’s going.”

John snorted, “Do we need to define ‘bed rest’ to her?”

Virgil laughed as he stood, going to the kitchen, “I’m sure she would find a way around it.” He sighed as he opened the fridge, gazing aimlessly for a moment, other thoughts catching up to him. Brains should have been there with them, laughing at their comments, shaking his head at his half cocked plan...

“Hey,” Scott murmured, resting a hand on his back as he hobbled into the kitchen, “You okay?”

“Ye-ah.” His voice caught as he spoke, forcing him to clear his throat as he looked around to his older brother, “Yeah, I’m all good.”

Raising his chin towards the fridge, Scott raised an eyebrow, “Looking for anything specific in there?”

“Food?” He shrugged, “Shouldn’t be drinking on an empty stomach.”

“Come on,” Scott slung his arm across his brother’s shoulders, “We can order chinese.”


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn’t help fidgeting as she waited, even the twins were being quiet, happily sat colouring on one of the tables in the jet. Scott and Virgil had gone into their meeting straight from dropping her, John, and the kids off at the airport. They had promised to ring as soon as they had finished so as to fill her in on the details. 

It was half an hour from landing, and they still hadn’t heard anything.

As the thought filled her head, her comm buzzed. 

“You two stop here.” She murmured, kissing the top of Lucy’s head as she went to the cockpit before answering, “About time!”

“It was more complicated than we anticipated,” Virgil sighed, “A lot more complicated.”

John frowned as he turned his seat towards the comm, “Gordon’s missing shirts complicated or explaining Eos to Aunt Val complicated?”

“Eos,” Scott started with a heavy sigh, “and then some.”

Jen sat straighter, “Why? What’s so complicated about adopting two kids?”

“For starters, both we, and the kids are in Australia, whilst we are all American citizens.” Scott explained, “Meaning that we need to go through the American care system.”

She frowned, shaking her head, “Haven’t they had enough upheaval? Can’t we do it through the embassy or something? Moving them to America will just--”

“We know,” Scott cut her off, “We discussed it with the lawyers and Jack.”

“Jack?” John asked. 

“He’s the temporary Guardian put in place by the hospital until they recover.” Virgil filled in, “We have him on side thankfully, so that gives us a good standing.” 

“Then there’s the whole issue of our  _ situation _ ,” Scott continued, “No surprise that living on an island--”

“Among other things.” Virgil added. 

“Will cause an issue. The courts won’t want to give us custody easily.” Scott finished with a sigh as he rubbed his chin, “We’re going to have an uphill battle on our hands.”

“What can we do?” Jen asked, pursing her lips as she looked across to John. 

“We’re going to talk with the GDF and Aunt Val tomorrow, the entire group were under the care of the GDF so we are hoping they will have some sway as to what happens with them,” Virgil explained, “The lawyers suggested there might be a clause or something in their papers, giving them guardianship or something.”

Jen saw his face fall across the comm as he ran a hand through his hair, “Hey,” She called to him, “We’re all gonna get you through this, okay? You guys made a promise to their Mom, and I’ll be damned if you don’t keep it. Did you not get the memo? We’re Tracy’s, we don’t give up so easily.”

Both men smiled across the comm, each nodding in agreement. Scott patted Virgil’s shoulder with a grin, “She’s right bro, if it’s what you want to do, we’ll get it done.”

His smile was small, tired, but truly grateful as he nodded, “Thanks guys.”

***

Reading through the highlighted section of the file again, Colonel Casey looked over the rim of her glasses, “So what you’re telling me is that the GDF has custody of these two children?”

The man sat across from her, Owen, nodded, “When Freya came to us, her main concern was the pair of them. We came to the agreement, should anything ever happen to her the pair would be given new identities and put into one of the academies.”

Leaning back in her seat, Casey removed her glasses and set them down on her desk, “So who under the GDF is their guardian? You?”

Owen shook his head, “The staff at the academy would care for them until they’re old enough to care for themselves. They would still be parentless, simply cared for.”

She couldn’t help but look to the photo on her desk, “That’s no life for a child.”

Looking back to the papers she took a breath, “So, if someone wanted to take them from our care, who would they go to?”

“Well,” Owen sighed, “I countersigned, I imagine the lawyers would bring it back on me.”

The slight curve to his lips, the small nod of his head as he leant forward, told her what she needed to know. He was on her side, all for getting two more children out of the system if they could help it. A life as just another child in a school full of children wasn’t one that Val would choose for any children, not when they didn’t have a true family to go home to at the end of the day. 

“However,” Owen continued, “That they are under the GDF’s care, also subjects them to the GDF care system over that of either America or Australia.”

She nodded slowly, “Meaning it’s not either of those courts they’d have to fight, but our own.”

_ The only problem with being independent of any country _ , she thought to herself,  _ The damn care system will want to keep them in, turn them into robots. _

“They’ll fight them.” Casey murmured, “I know those boys Owen, they’ll do whatever it takes to get those two kids into a family.”

Owen smiled as he slipped a form across the desk towards her, “Let’s start gently gently Val, hopefully it won’t come to that.”

Taking the paper, she folded it into her pocket, “I’ll bear that in mind, thank you Owen.”

He nodded again, “If that doesn’t work, might I suggest asking for an American court ruling? I’m sure we could get special permission for it to be held over here, given the circumstances.”

Touching her pocket, Val nodded her head, “We shall see how we go. Thank you for the advice.”

He nodded, “Anything to help out an old friend Val, especially one of the Tracy’s.”

Leaning back in her seat as her office door closed, Val let her shoulders sink. 

_ Oh boys, you’re in for a long road ahead. _


	7. Chapter 7

Virgil frowned as he looked to his Aunt, “Wait, so the GDF is currently the guardian of both of them?”

She nodded, “Yes, in the same way that we would be if a child lost their parents to service.”

He looked to Jack as he cleared his throat, “I’ve already spoken to the GDF’s Family Support Leader, he’s happy for me to remain as Guardian to avoid further upheaval for the pair.”

Scott sat forward, glancing to Virgil before he spoke, “So where do we go in regards to custody then?”

Val slid a form across the table, “This is our first aim, a gently gently approach,”

Taking the form, Virgil cast a critical eye over it, catching the nature of the questions with a frown, “And when they say no?”

“ _ If _ ,” Val corrected him gently, “Then we go to court, the same way two parents would looking for custody.”

“We might get lucky,” Scott commented as he took the form from Virgil’s hands, “I’ll get one of the guys at the offices to fill it out.”

“No,” Virgil snatched it back, “It’s not them that are after the kids, it’s me, I’ll fill it in.”

He looked up as his Aunt nodded in agreement, “Little things like that will make the difference.”

Scott nodded, “Alright then, that’s the way we’ll do it.”

Glancing to his watch, Virgil stood, “I’ve got to go.”

“Where now?” Scott asked looking up to him.

Grabbing his jacket, he hesitated, looking from his Aunt, to Jack, to Scott again, “I told you, Brad’s getting his prosthetic today, I promised I would be there.”

Scott smiled briefly as his brother went, shaking his head as he pursed his lips, “God, I hope we can make this work.”

Jack smiled as he took his own jacket and stood to leave, “We will Scott, I’ll make sure of it.”

As he left, Scott looked back to his Aunt as she raised her chin in question, “Was there something else Scott?”

He nodded, swallowing as he turned back to look at her properly, “I’ve spoken to the others, I think it’s time we brought the back-up protocol into effect.” 

They had been talking about it for years, bouncing ideas back and forth on how the GDF could possibly take on more of International Rescue’s workload. Yet they had always put it off, none of them quite ready to let go of full responsibility of their father’s final baby. 

Their breaking point was coming close though, Virgil was serious about adopting the children, taking him away from rescues for the foreseeable future, as Scott himself already was. Penelope was about to have her second child, one that Gordon was determined not to miss the birth of. It would be impossible for them to carry on the way they once had been, not if they wanted to have their families in equal part. 

“How do you want to work it?” Casey asked, “I know you had a few ideas in mind?”

Leaning back, he shrugged, “I think the idea of a hub in central Europe would be the best bet to start with, a crew of trained specialists with equipment akin to the Thunderbirds.”

Casey smiled, “I trust Kayo would prefer to pick out the team herself.”

Scott laughed, scratching the back of his head as he sighed, “Not that we don’t trust you Aunt Val, but I think we would  _ all _ like to pick them out.” 

Nodding in agreement she made a note on her tablet, “I’ll get some profiles drawn up for you all to look at.”

“Thanks Aunt Val,” He sighed, “We need more time with the kids, and for us.”

“How’s Jen?” She asked softly, “After everything?”

Shaking his head, “She was struggling when I got back, we’ve talked but I think we might need something more,”

Sitting forward, Val frowned across at him, “Serious?”

Quickly shaking his head, he smiled, “No, no, we’re just… we’re okay really, she’s just… anxious I think.”

He could understand it, Jen had been the same when they had gotten into a relationship. She had been scarred in the past through not fault of her own, left broken and fragile with nobody to trust. He didn’t blame her, knowing what she had been through. Part of him wondered what she saw in him that was supposedly so safe and comforting. It seemed that their love for each other was enough. 

That she had come so close to losing him for good, was reason enough for him to understand her anxiety. The last thing he wanted was to leave her without anyone. For all she loved the twins, he wouldn’t want her to have to cope with them alone full time. 

“Take some time for yourselves,” Val murmured across to him, squeezing his hand on the desk, “If you need, I can take some time off and look after the twins.”

He smiled, nodding, “I might take you up on that.”

Raising her chin towards the door, she nodded, “Go on, get a head start whilst they’re at school.”

Scott laughed, raising his hands in surrender, “I’m not going to argue there.”

***

It was hard to sit quietly and watch as the prosthetic was fitted to Brad’s leg. He wished there was something more he could do to help but the doctors had assured him that simply being there in quiet support would be enough to start with. 

The boy looked unsure himself, poking and examining the sleeve for his leg before it was placed around the stump that was left. 

Once the prosthetic itself was unboxed and unwrapped, Brad’s eyes widened. His mouth formed an ‘o’ as he looked at the fake leg. After a moment of silence, Virgil leant forward slightly, “What do you think Brad?”

He looked up, eyes still wide as he glanced back to the prosthetic, “I dunno… I guess it  _ looks  _ okay,”

“What’s worrying you Brad?” Doctor Kinman asked from where she was crouched. 

Virgil watched as he opened his mouth to speak before hesitating. Giving him a nod and a smile of reassurance, he sighed as Brad opened his mouth to speak, “Will the other kids notice that it’s different do you think?”

“Well,” Virgil started, trying to find the words that were both the truth and not scary.

“Why don’t you ask a professional?” Doctor Kinman asked as she nodded towards the door where a grinning figure was stood.

Standing from his seat, Virgil opened the door with a smile, “Buddy! Ellie! What are you doing here?”

Buddy grinned as he stepped into the room, “Your little brother, Gordon, asked if we’d come over, mentioned there was a very special person here that we should meet.”

Brad was straining from his seat, obviously wanting to stand and greet the visitor. Stepping back, Virgil gestured to him, “I think you’ll mean Brad here.”

“I know you!” Brad exclaimed with a grin, “You’re from TV!”

“Too right!” Buddy grinned as he crouched in front of him, “Now I hear you’re getting your prosthetic leg today, huh?”

Brad nodded, reaching to his fake leg, “But it’s different to yours?”

“Well sure,” Buddy told him, “yours has got growin’ room for you Kid!”

Virgil smiled as he looked to Ellie, “Your timing couldn’t have been better.”

Folding her arms she nodded towards the door. He followed as she stepped out of the room, smiling at how Brad was talking animatedly to Buddy. It would perhaps make the difference between Brad being worried about his prosthetic and embracing it for the opportunity it was. 

“Gordon told us about what’s happened,” Ellie murmured as she leant on the wall of the hall with a soft smile, “Buddy wouldn’t have not come, he loves coming to see the kids and helping them learn how to look after themselves and their prosthetic.”

He smiled his thanks, nodding as he looked back towards Brad’s room, “Poor kid’s lost everything and more, yet he’s still going.”

“They’re resilient little creatures,” Ellie laughed softly, “I don’t doubt he’ll be fine, especially with your family’s influence.”

“Aww, don’t encourage him Elle,” Gordon moaned as he approached them, a take-out tray of drinks in hand, “He’ll be wanting to adopt cats and dogs next!”

It was only that his younger brother had coffee, that saved him from a cuff around his head. Instead Virgil, just shook his head as he took one of the paper cups.

“No,” Gordon chided, taking the cup back and handing him a different one, “This one. See? It has a ‘V’ on it for  _ Virgil _ .” He turned to Ellie, “One English Tea for you, approved by my lovely wife.”

“Penny’s here?” Ellie grinned, “How is she?”

Virgil frowned at his younger brother, Penny had been meant to fly back to the Island with John once Jenny and the twins had gotten back to the house. He was suddenly concerned that he hadn’t been keeping as much of an eye on the rest of his family as he should have.

“Chill,” Gordon commanded patting his arm, “We decided to stop here, seeing as Scott’s put IR out of action for the time being. She’s good though, or at least as good as she can be when she’s…” he paused with a frown as he began to count on his fingers.

“Seven and a half months.” Virgil filled in for him.

Gordon grinned, “Right... when she’s  _ that _ pregnant.”

Ellie’s grin widened, “Oh wow! Congratulations! Another Tracy to add to the ranks.”

Virgil’s smile was absent as he looked across to the door as it opened. Brad stepped carefully across the threshold, unsteady, and holding the frame for support, Buddy just behind him with a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder. He had to grin at the way the boy’s face had lit up, having clearly realised that the prosthetic wasn’t so bad after all. 

_ Hopefully there’ll soon be two more to add to the family _ . He thought to himself, his smile shifting as he crouched, ready to hear all about it from Brad. 


	8. Chapter 8

Scott squeezed Luke’s hand as the elevator door closed, glancing across to Lucy he smiled gently, “Remember now,” He told them, shifting his weight from his crutch to his good leg, “Brad hasn’t been as fortunate as you guys. He hasn’t got a Mommy or Daddy any more, and you’re not to ask him about it unless he wants to talk about it, okay?”

Both nodded solemnly, each quietly thoughtful. He sighed, ruffling Luke’s hair and reaching across to Lucy’s shoulder, “Any questions you come and ask one of us adults.”

“Okay.” Both stated as the lift bounced to a halt. The doors opened and Scott guided them out into the hospital hallway, down to the children’s activity room. 

Before they even stepped through the door, he could see Virgil squashed onto one of the child-sized tables. Luke and Lucy were also quick to spot him in the otherwise empty room, both exclaimed happily as they ran for their uncle. 

Scott glanced across to the corner of the room where Jack was sat quietly, going to sit with him whilst Virgil introduced the children. 

“They’ll be a good distraction for him,” Jack murmured as Scott took a seat, eyes fixed on the small group, “It’s a shame they can’t be with him full time.”

Raising an eyebrow, Scott looked to him, “If we wanted to, could we?”

“The twins go to school in Wellington.” Jack stated, with a sigh. Scott had anticipated the statement. Brad and Amy were already American children in the wrong country, shipping them to yet another country would no doubt cause issues. 

“I suppose I could make a case for stability, familiarity, something like that.”

He allowed himself a small, sly smile, “Have we heard anything back about the form we sent in?”

“They were reviewing it yesterday,” Jack murmured, shaking his head, “I wouldn’t hold your breath for anything any time soon,”

Scott smiled as Virgil pulled a beanbag out to sit with them, sighing as he sunk down, “What can we do in the meantime?”

Jack nodded across to the three children, smiling gently as he looked to Virgil, “Keep doing what you are doing.”

Virgil looked back to them, hips lips pursed as he shook his head. Scott could see the worry in his eyes, “Jack, they’ve already discharged Amy and now Brad has his prosthetic, it won’t be long before he’s gone too.”

Jack nodded, “And they’ll go to the nearest GDF home until all this is sorted. I’m already working on securing you visiting rights nobody can deny that the kid wants to be around you and there’s plenty of people that don’t want to see them there long term--”

All three turned at the knock on the door, Scott immediately recognising the woman stood next to the nurse. 

“Is that--” Virgil murmured softly.

“Gwen, our lead solicitor.” He nodded, “Did you call her?”

Virgil shook his head, “No, I’d go through you for that.”

Scott looked to Jack, “Do you mind--”

“Not at all,” He nodded, “See what’s going on, I can watch them.”

As Scott reached for his crutch and stood, he caught how Virgil winced as he straightened, hia hand going to his side. 

“Kids, stop here, I’ll be back shortly.”

The twins barely acknowledged him as he stepped out of the room with a forced smile, “Gwen, I’d say it’s nice to see you but--”

She looked to Virgil, ignoring him, “When were you going to bring your legal team into the loop about adopting the twins?”

Scott pursed his lips, Gwen was great, but he knew better than to get on her bad side. Apparently they had stumbled at the first hurdle.

“When we knew what was going on?” Virgil offered, “But how did you--”

She sighed and looked between them, the look in her eyes almost apologetic, “The press have found out, and you know what that means?”

It was all Scott could do to not groan. She was right, it meant trouble. It meant half the world on their side and the other half of the world against them. It meant cameras and questions and snide little comments made to rile them up. It meant hell on earth. 

“Shit.” Virgil whispered, leaning back against the wall, “Precisely what we didn’t want.”

Gwen held out a data-pad, “And you’ve been summoned to court. Technically in America but I’ve already made arrangements for it to be at the embassy here. I assumed that would be what you wanted, stay close to home and near to the kids?”

Virgil had taken the tablet before Scott could catch a glimpse, he was frowning, never a good sign. His shoulders fell as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, holding the tablet across to Scott but explaining anyway, “GDF denied the application, apparently someone has voiced doubt of  _ my _ capability.”

Scott glared, “Who the hell--”

“It’s anonymous, we’ll likely never know.” Gwen offered looking to Virgil, “You really want these kids?”

Scott had to smile as Virgil straightened and looked down to her, “You think I’d be this annoyed if I didn’t?”

She smiled sweetly with a shrug, “Good. That will stand us well in court. Clear your weekend, I want you at my hotel room at eight thirty tomorrow morning, we have a lot to do before Monday.”

“Monday?” Scott blanched, “How--”

Her smile was back, too sweet and innocent as she shook her head, “We had a deal Scott, don’t question my methods and I shan’t question yours.” She turned to focus solely on Virgil, “I want the whole family there on Monday, Casey has already informed me that IR is on down time, so that shouldn’t be a problem. If John’s on Five get him down. Penny being pregnant will stand in our favour. Jen should be there but equally there’s looking after the twins to consider, maybe see if she can have a visit with Brad and Amy for the day. Brains is in Geneva right? He needs to come back-- what?”

Virgil was scratching the back of his head, biting his bottom lip as he took a breath, “We’re not… this thing with the kids… he left me.”

Her face twisted and Scott could guess it was only partly in sympathy, “Right. That doesn’t help but we can manage. Everyone else I want here. What have I told you before? Court is--”

“Ten percent what you say and ninety percent what you show.” Virgil smiled, “We know.”

“Good.” She nodded, “Just behave this afternoon alright? No trouble, no silly acts. Tell the others the same. I’ve gone to start getting ready.”

“Gwen?” Virgil called as Scott turned back towards the room. She paused, turned back with a raised eyebrow.

“Thank you.” 

His brothers words were so genuine, so full of truth and emotion, he knew that not even she could help but smile as she nodded back to him, “We’ll get this Virgil, but it’s not gonna be easy.”

As she left, Scott blocked the door to the kids, raising an eyebrow at his brother, “What’s wrong?”

“Aside from everything?” Virgil frowned at him, obviously confused by the question.

Scott shook his head with a gentle frown, “You winced when you stood up before.”

Virgil sighed, his frame sagging, annoyed at being caught out, “A cut on my side isn’t healing right, don’t worry Ginny keeps chasing me about it. I’m seeing her later and she’s going to sort it.”

He couldn’t help the slight smile, “She is, is she?”

“Don’t,” Virgil shook his head, clearly not in the mood for teasing, “I wasn’t sure who I could trust and she offered. Just as friends is all.”

“Alright,” Scott raised his hands with a smile, “As long as you’re getting sorted. No going neglecting yourself. You hear?”

Virgil’s smile was knowing, and he was sure he must have heard the same from someone else as he nodded, “Yeah, alright. I won’t.”

Stepping to the side, Scott watched him as he stepped back into the room, hoping that he realised just how much of a fight they were in for. 


	9. Chapter 9

Scott leant down, kissing Jen’s hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled softly, bringing her hand up under the bedsheets to rest on his chest.

“The twins couldn’t stop going on about Brad this evening,” She told him, shifting so she could look up to him, “They wanted to know when they could see him again, you should have seen their faces when I told them about Monday.”

He grinned at the thought, “That will certainly stand in our favour, perhaps we can bring them in as witnesses.”

Jen laughed at him, pushing herself up to hover over him, “They have their father’s charm, we’d win the case in no time.”

When she leant down to kiss him, he knew exactly what she was up to. Amy was still on her mind, broodiness taking over rational thought. Still, he wouldn’t complain, it was nice to feel her lips on his, the soft skin of her stomach brushing up against him, her foot trailing up his leg. 

“Gently darling,” He breathed against her cheek as her nails dug into his shoulder. 

She pulled back, her lips pursed as she looked to him, “Sorry.”

Leaning forward he kissed her again, brief and gentle, “Don’t apologise, I want another baby too,”

She sighed, moving off of him and over to the other side of the bed, “Forget it I’m being stupid,”

“What?” He frowned, caught off guard by her sudden change of mood, “Jen, no, I didn’t mean--”

She’d folded her arms and was looking away from him, but her words were still clear as she spoke, “You’re right it’s all wrong timing and--”

“Jen!” He snapped reaching out to her, “ _ Listen _ to me.”

She turned towards him at his touch, tears in her eyes that she was furiously trying to blink away. Grabbing a tissue from the box he wiped her cheeks, “What’s brought all this on?”

Sniffing, she shook her head at him, “I’m being stupid.”

He raised an eyebrow, gently tugging her back into his arms when she didn’t protest at his touch, “And what did the counsellor tell us on Thursday?”

She laughed slightly, wet and weak, but it was a start, “That whatever you feel isn’t stupid, keeping it to yourself is though.”

He nodded, “Exactly, so  _ please _ tell me?”

Taking a moment, she curled back into his side. He rested his chin on her head and rubbed her arm lightly whilst he waited. After a long moment she sighed and started, “I’m scared that we need to see Ted, I haven’t got an issue with it, and I agree that we need it right now…” 

She trailed off to take a shuddering breath, leaning down he kissed the top of her head again and squeezed her arm gently in reassurance. 

“While I was pregnant with the twins, I wasn’t emotionally ready. I was terrified, I didn’t know if I’d be a good Mom or anything. Then we took them home and I know it wasn’t always perfect, but things were good, weren’t they?” 

Her lip was trembling as she looked up with her question and Scott couldn’t help but nod quickly. She was right, things had been good. Or at least had averaged out as such. There were days when they had both struggled, weeks when everything just became too much, but overall he remembered more joy and happiness throughout the whole house than there had been whilst Jen had been pregnant. 

“Things were really good,” He agreed softly, “I know we had some moments, but I don’t think I’ve ever known everyone to be so… at ease.”

Jen nodded against his chest, “Exactly. It was like they made everything better. I know that was only part of it and it’s so much more complicated than that--”

“Jen,” He cut her off, a gentle tone of warning in his voice, “Another baby isn’t going to fix everything again,”

“No!” She was quick to exclaim, sitting up to face him but taking his hands, “I know that. I want another baby though Scott, and I’m scared because what if we can’t get past this? What if I’m constantly going to be worried and anxious about yo--”

“Woah,” He cut her off again, taking her shoulders, “Jen, breathe.” 

When she took a breath, he shook his head, “When the twins were born I promised you that I would stop doing stupid stuff, yeah?”

She nodded, her eyes closed, “And you have, you--”

“ _ Listen _ ,” He chided, “I did another stupid thing, okay? And you had no idea what was going on or where I was or what had happened. I don’t blame you for getting in a state, god knows I wouldn’t have handled it as well as you did if our roles were reversed.”

She smiled gently, reaching up to wipe her own eyes as she nodded, “I really  _ really _ want a baby Scott. I feel  _ ready _ this time like I didn’t last time but it’s not the right time, not between us, and not with the court case and not with Penny about to have hers.”

“Come here,” He sighed, swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat, “God Jen, I wish, I wish none of this had happened--”

“No!” She told him, “Because then Virgil would never get his act together and do something about him wanting kids! This  _ had _ to happen.”

“But not like this,” Scott murmured, “Because it’s not fair,”

“It’s not,” She agreed quietly, “That’s what upset me I guess, that everything is right but it’s all wrong at the same time.”

“We’ll get there,” He told her, “It’ll all blow over and if it’s what we both still want when everything is really right, then it will be better for everyone.”

She squeezed his hand with a soft sniff, “Yeah, I know.”

“Though it might mean I owe Virgil and John some money,”

Jen pulled away, frowning at him but smiling, “What have you bet on now?”

He laughed, “John bet you’ll be pregnant before the end of the year, Virgil raised it to before his birthday,”

Her grin was cheeky as she leant into him, her voice low as she murmured, “And what was your bet?”

“That you would be before Gordon’s birthday.” 

She tilted her head, “Maybe we should have our own little bet, didn’t you say Virgil was going to see Doctor Imogen today?”

Scott grinned, “Now this could be interesting darling.”

***

Virgil frowned as he pulled up outside the apartment block, “Huh, I didn’t have you down as someone that did apartments,”

Next to him, Imogen scoffed, “It was meant to be temporary, but you know what emergency work is like, it takes everything else away from you.”

“Tell me about it,” He sighed, “it’s not easy finding that balance.”

Imogen scoffed again, “Well you’re going to have to learn fast if you want a family.”

He nodded absentmindedly, “I am aren’t I?”

“Virgil?” She murmured softly, her hand light on his arm across the console of the car. He turned towards her, not understanding why her tone had shifted. 

As he turned, she had pushed herself up and forward to catch his lips. Stunned, his eyes widened, yet something stopped him from pulling away. 

She pulled back after a brief moment and he missed her touch as she bit her lip. Her eyes were wide, almost childlike caught doing something she shouldn’t have done. 

For all he wanted to take her back to his hotel room, he knew he couldn’t.

“Gin,” He took a breath, “I-- You-- it’s just--”

“Shit,” She breathed, “Sorry I thought--”

“No!” He exclaimed, instantly feeling guilty, “No, don’t apologise please? I just… I’ve only just got out of a long term relationship, and then there’s everything with the kids and I’m still recovering from--”

“You’re not after anything right now.” She nodded, “I understand.”

She reached for the door, and he floundered for something to say as she turned back to him, “Keep putting that cream on, it should clear up in no time. If there’s anything else just ask.”

Then she was gone, the car door between them as she hurried towards the entrance to the apartment block. Leaning forward he rested his head on the steering wheel, cursing softly as he realised that life was about to get even more complicated.


	10. Chapter 10

Gordon nudged his big brother across the car with his foot, nodding to the fingers that were drumming on his leg, “Stop stressing.”

Virgil looked up, blinking with wide eyes. He had obviously been miles away, not even thinking about where they were on their way to.

“Sorry,” He sighed, running a hand through his hair, “Just got a lot on my mind,”

“I don’t blame you,” Jen offered quietly, “We’ve got this though, we’ve just got to tell them the facts and it’ll be fine.”

Virgil glanced across to John, “How’s Scott getting on?”

Without looking up from his tablet, John replied, “Just arrived at the Alps, he’s not gonna make it back in time.”

Jen bit her lip, trying to peer past Virgil to see John’s screen. The call had come in just as they were leaving the hotel. None of them had wanted to go, but they all knew that Scott was the best equipped for the situation, and the one best suited for handling the press alone if he arrived late. 

That didn’t stop her from worrying. 

“And you,” Gordon kicked her gently, “It’s a straightforward pick up, Scott’ll be fine.”

Alan frowned, ready to voice his thoughts before Jen shook her head at him. Scott didn’t need to be their concern, Gordon was right.

She twisted slightly towards Virgil, “It’s only opening statements, we’re only stating our case today,”

“Opening impression is everything,” Virgil told her as he looked across to her.

“Virgil is right,” Eos chipped in from the tablet John had, “It is proven that--”

“Thank you Eos,” John cut her off, “Gwen has already drilled the facts into us.”

Jen looked up as the car pulled to a stop, “We’re here.”

She felt Virgil still next to her, drawing a sharp breath in. Squeezing his arm again she forced a smile, “We’ve got this.”

John was glaring across to Alan and Gordon, “Don’t say anything that’s going to land us in trouble.”

“Would we ever?” Gordon smiled.

“It has been known.” Virgil sniped back, nodding to Jen, “Let’s get this over with.”

She stepped out of the car first, hesitating as the roar of questions began and the cameras began to flash. Virgil was quickly stood beside her followed by Gordon, John and Alan. 

They walked as a unit, her and John flanking Virgil with Gordon and Alan bringing up the rear. Gwen had warned them not to answer anything until after the start of the proceedings. Yet one question stood out from the rest.

“Where is Scott?”

She paused, turning to the crowd as the others went ahead. Taking a breath, she smiled to the crowd that was waiting, “Unfortunately Scott has been called away to a rescue that could not be avoided, we hope that he’ll be joining us in good time.”

A second roar of questions as she turned away and stepped into the building, closing the door firmly behind her. 

Giving a nod to the brothers, she took a breath, “Let’s get this sorted.”

***

He knew he was rushing when Thunderbird one bumped to a halt around him. The ship was designed not to bump, the landing struts were made to absorb the impact. 

Pausing, he forced himself to take a breath. If anyone had been available they would have been telling him to just slow down.

“Eos,” He hailed as he stood to change his clothes, “What’s going on over there?”

“Virgil is currently giving his opening statement,” She responded promptly, “Judging from the jury it is a good start.”

He sighed, “Damn, I should be there.”

“I do not think you could have changed anything in order to have been there in time,” Eos informed him, “As the others stated, International Rescue still has a job to do.”

Pulling his belt tight he shook his head, “I know, but it’s the concept Eos.”

“The concept that you should be there to support your brother and display an act of unity?” Eos asked, “Gwen stated that this would portray yourselves better, that as a father yourself already you manage both rescues and your children adequately.”

He looked up to her as he tightened his tie, about to ask what she meant by adequately before she added, “Your car has arrived.”

Grabbing his jacket he slung it on, glancing down at himself with a sigh before opening One’s hatch, “Keep me updated.”

“F.A.B. Scott.”

***

“In conclusion your honour, I feel that my line of work is irrelevant to my ability to father these children. I will love and care for them as any young children need and deserve, and most important of all, they will have a family.”

Swallowing hard, he looked to their lawyer as he made a move back towards his seat, her smile was confident as she gave him a small nod of reassurance. The opening statements were done, he had made his case albeit dreadfully. He had stumbled and stuttered, words catching in all the wrong places as he had read from the tattered script. 

The whole court turned as the doors at the back of the room opened with a loud clang. He felt part of him sag in relief as Scott walked in, hesitating for a moment before nodding to the judge, “My apologies for arriving so late your honour,” He started, “Unfortunately the world doesn’t stop calling International Rescue just because we have our own plans.”

The judge nodded, “Your brother informed me of the situation Mister Tracy, please take your seat so we can begin with the oppositions opening statement.”

Virgil stepped to the side as Jen stood out of the seat she had taken in Scott’s place, he mouthed a thank you to her as she nodded to him before she turned to touch Scott’s arm as he passed her. The older brother paused, leaning in to kiss her cheek before they parted, Jen going to join the rest of their family as Scott took the seat next to him.

“Sorry,” He murmured as he adjusted his suit jacket, “I couldn’t get away, the climber was harder to find than expected.”

Virgil shook his head, rescues couldn’t be helped. They couldn’t have simply left someone in need, that wasn’t what they did. 

“They good now?”

“Being treated for hypothermia but will live,” Scott nodded, “How’d it go?”

“He thinks it went dreadful,” Gwen chipped in quietly, leaning around Virgil, “But he did alright, given us a good solid start.”

Glancing up as the opposing lawyer, Seth, took to the stand, Virgil shook his head, “It all depends what they come out with.”

“The fact that the complaint is anonymous helps  _ us _ Virgil,” Gwen assured him softly, “Like Gordon would say, lighten up and think positive.”

As Seth opened his mouth to speak, Virgil knew that keeping positive was going to be near impossible. 

“Your honour, my client has raised question, not only of Mister Tracy’s abilities to care for these children appropriately given his line of work, but also the circumstances in which he came across the pair.”

Next to him Scott visibly tensed, sitting forward as his hands clenched around the arms of his seat. He shifted, glaring at the man as he leant back in his seat. 

“I would like to make the court aware that Scott and Virgil Tracy recently partook in a rescue involving a hostage situation in which these children were involved. The GDF has requested that the exact circumstances of the rescue are not discussed, however, I am at liberty to state that one child suffered substantial injury as a result of the rescue. It is this that my client flagged up to the system, questioning why and how was the child injured and why did Mister Tracy not prevent this from happening.”

Gwen stood sharply in protest, “Objection your honour!”

The judge looked to her, “Has Mister Rost made a false claim Ms Farrell?”

Virgil watched as her shoulders fell and she shook her head, “No, your honour. However I feel making such claims in opening statements is unfair and inappropriate.”

Seth smiled as he looked across to the three of them, “I am simply explaining to the court why we are here Gwen, this is what my client has flagged up to the system.”

“Sit Ms Farrell,” The judge ordered, “Mister Rost, you may continue.”

Gwen sunk back down, shaking her head as Virgil took a deep breath, realisation finally settling that hell was about to get a whole new meaning. 


	11. Chapter 11

Gordon let out a long low whistle as they pulled up to what could only be described as a mansion, “Surely they can’t complain living here?”

Virgil shrugged as he looked to the red brick and white windows, “It’s not a home Gordon.”

“Only in name,” He quietly agreed, “Whartons Children's Home… more like prison if you ask me.”

He looked across to his older brother, he had sunk back in the passenger seat suddenly looking drained of everything he had. Gordon didn’t blame him, the afternoon had been hell, Rost had pulled him to shreds with the claim that his older brother only had an interest in the kids because it was his fault they had gotten hurt. 

If Penny had been there he was sure she would have got up and murdered the man herself, part of him was surprised even Kayo had restrained herself. 

“You’re not in the wrong here bro,” He murmured, hands flexing on the steering wheel, “You have every right to adopt those kids and Aunt Val is going to tell them as much tomorrow when she goes up.”

Virgil turned to look at him, shaking his head, “I’m just sorry I’m dragging you all through this.”

“Stop talking shit.” Gordon rolled his eyes, “How many times have  _ I _ dragged you through the shit? Or Scott? Or Kay? Huh? And we’ve never not been there for each other, this ain’t going to be any different.”

Virgil smiled to him, nodding, “Thanks.”

“Now come on,” He reached for the door handle, stepping out of the car as he continued “My pregnant wife needs to hear about everything so she can conspire with Kayo how we’re going to get back at that di--”

“Gordon, darling, do mind your language.” 

He couldn’t help but grin as he turned to face her, waddling towards them with a hand against her back and the other holding on to Brad. The twins ran towards them, Luke tackling him, and Lucy going for Virgil. He laughed as he lifted the boy into the air before setting him down again and reaching to ruffle Brad’s dark hair, “You kids had a good day?”

“It’s been great!” Brad grinned, “We went to the park and fed the ducks and had a picnic and played on the swings!” 

“Then we went inside and watched a film and had sweets!” Lucy added. 

“Your mom and dad are going to be thrilled,” Gordon chuckled, looking to Penny as he dropped his voice, “Especially after the day we’ve had.”

He glanced back as Virgil reached out to squeeze Brad’s shoulder, “What’s the food like at this place huh? Better than the hospital?”

“A billion times!” Brad grinned, taking his hand, “I’ll show you!” 

The four headed off towards the mansion, leaving Gordon to lean against the car with a heavy sigh. Penny reached out for his hand, smiling softly as she drew him up and they began to walk. 

For all he wanted to hear about her day, he was wound up and needed to vent. Someone was attacking his big brother, denying what he should have for no obvious good reason. 

“Where’s Finn?”

It wasn’t what he wanted to ask, but was perhaps equally important. It hadn’t felt right to leave her alone with the five children, not when she was so heavily pregnant herself. 

“One of the nanny’s offered to watch him whilst I took the three of them to the park.”

Gordons eyes widened, “A Nanny?”

She sighed, “I know what I always said about not getting one in but I just couldn’t…”

He smiled as he silenced her with a kiss, “I understand darling.”

She stepped back from him, holding his broad shoulders as she gave him a look of both concern and question, “I take it things didn’t go well?” 

“They absolutely tore him to shreds, and it was only opening statements. Pen, I love my bro, like, you know I do. This though? I don’t know what it’s going to do to him.” 

Even in the first line of the opening statement, Rost had insinuated something that Gordon knew would be impossible. Yet the consideration had still left him gobsmacked. 

“The bas-- Rost implied that the kids might be Virgil’s, that it’s some cover up and that’s why he suddenly wants custody.” He sunk down onto the bench they were passing, “I mean come on Pen, it’s  _ Virgil _ I don’t even think he’s slept with anyone else since Brains came on the scene!”

She sighed as she squeezed his hand gently, her face thoughtful, “And what did Kayo say about all this?”

He tilted his head back, “No idea, she’s been off all weekend trying to organise these new recruits we’re getting in.”

“I see.”

There was a dangerous look in her eye, one he knew meant that she had something up her sleeve. Straightening, he shook his head, a sudden realisation coming to mind, “Pen, as much as I would love for you to do your version of pouring mac and cheese down his shirt, we  _ can’t _ compromise the case.”

Her smile was smooth as she tilted her head, “Darling, you know I’m better than that.”

And he did. Penny was so many things, but her true skills lay in subtlety and conspiracy. It was perhaps partly what made him love her so much. Reaching out he touched the swell of her bump, smiling with a nod, “You’re right, I trust you darling, do absolutely anything you want.”

Raising an eyebrow she leant towards him, hesitating just an inch from his lips, “I plan on.”

***

Virgil took a deep breath as he hugged the boy tight to his chest, wishing he never had to let go. It was a small relief to see that he seemed to be doing okay, adapting to the prosthetic even after just a few days and whilst Wharton’s wasn’t ideal, at least he was close enough to visit. 

“I’m sorry you can’t come home with me yet,” He sighed, pulling back, “I’m afraid--”

Brad was smiling as he shook his head, “It’s okay, Jack told me that the adults were being difficult and you have to go to court and sort stuff out.” 

“Yeah,” He nodded, “that’s about it kid.”

Brad frowned, “Can you come and play tomorrow?”

His heart twisted, “I wish I could, but I have to go back to court again. I promise, at the weekend though, I’ll talk to Jack about us going out, how about that huh?”

The child nodded quickly, leaning forward to hug him again, “Thank you.”

Suddenly the exhaustion felt a little lighter, the stress of the day entirely worth it, and the next day felt just a little less daunting. 


	12. Chapter 12

He wouldn’t admit it out loud, for fear of being labeled as something he would regret, but the water in the bottle simply wasn’t strong enough for the stress he was going through. It was past lunch time though and he had been the one answering questions since the morning. Finally, it seemed like Rost was winding down. 

As he set the bottle down he looked to Rost as he started another question, “As an estimate, how many children do International Rescue save a year?”

Before he could answer, Gwen stood, “Your honour I don’t see how this is relevant to the case.”

She waved her hand, “Overruled.”

“Mister Tracy?” Rost prompted.

“Directly?” He shrugged, “At a guess, a few hundred? It depends on--”

“A few hundred children a year… so what makes these two children different?”

“I--”

“Why these children rather than Jamie and Chris from the New Zealand earthquake last winter? Or Kaily and Haseen from the Indonesian floods?”

“They--”

“Is there something we don’t know about Mister Tracy? As the court is aware, the children do not know who their father is.”

“Objection!” Gwen exclaimed, “Your Honour--”

“Mister Rost, you’re crossing a line with your insinuations. The jury are to disregard that last statement, the GDF have requested for security reasons that the children’s father remains anonymous.”

“For security reasons or for the protection of International Rescue?” Rost pushed, his smile sickly and smooth. 

“Mister Rost,” The judge warned, “One more comment like that and I’ll have you thrown out of my court.”

“I have no more questions for Mister Tracy, but would like to call Colonel Val Casey to the stand.” Rost nodded. 

Virgil looked to where his family was sat, just behind Gwen and Scott. Gordon was absent, having flown home to help Penny and Jen with the kids whilst they were at school. John was leaning forward, murmuring something to their lawyer and their big brother. Scott’s face shifted from passive to worried as he glanced towards him and Virgil knew what was up before Gwen even stood.

“Your honour, permission to approach the bench?”

A nod and she was stepping around the desk, gesturing for him to join her and Scott before the judge. 

“Your Honour, International Rescue have received a call out to a mudslide in South Carolina, it’s a case where as many hands as we can get makes the difference between rescues and deaths.” Scott explained. 

The Judge nodded, “International Rescue still has a job to do, it would be wrong of me to force any of you to stand by. Any further questions for any members can be deferred until it is suitable for you to return.”

Virgil nodded quickly, “Thank you your honour.”

“Your Honour?” Gwen asked, “May I request that we record the session to allow my client to remain in the loop in regard to what is going on?”

“Granted.” The judge nodded again, “Gentlemen, you are excused, we shall continue the case and Ms Farrell will supply you with a recording at the end of the session.”

Scott and Virgil didn’t need to be told twice as they turned to leave the room, Virgil catching his brother wince as he turned, “You sure your leg’s up to this?”

Scott shrugged as they paused for Alan and John to catch up, “We’ve got a job to do, don’t really get a say.”

“Scott.” He warned lowly, “Don’t go--”

He was cut off by the roar of reporters outside the building as they stepped out. Scott patted his shoulder, “You can lecture me later.”

***

She cast a cool eye over the court, giving Gwen a slight nod as she took her place in the box. Rost was already stood facing her, she’d met him before in other GDF cases and had never much cared for his methods against others. Where she could, she would be keeping a careful eye on him. 

“Colonel Casey, can you please state for the record, your official job role in the GDF?”

“I am currently winding down my duties,” She started, “my main role currently is Coordinator of Rescues and International Rescue Liaison.”

“And you are also the Tracy’s godmother, yes?”

She gave a short nod, not shifting at what sounded like an accusation, “Yes.”

Rost glanced to the judge, she could guess he was gauging if he could get away with an accusation of bias. 

Instead he turned to the holoprojector, and she had to smile in satisfaction.

A series of documents appeared as holograms at the front of the room, “These are the documents the GDF have provided that they have regarding the children in question. For the sake of the children’s safety all names and personal details have been redacted. Colonel Casey, do you recognise these documents?”

“I do, these are the case files the GDF holds on the family in question, detailing DNA tests, next of kin, and family ties -- or lack thereof in this case.” 

“Can I ask Colonel, did  _ you _ have any part in the creation of these documents?”

She leveled him with a glare, “No, I have only read such documents once when I was briefed about the case and the requirement for International Rescue to become involved.”

“So,” The lawyer started slowly as he started to pace across the room, “You did not recommend International Rescues involvement, on the off chance that a  _ child _ was in need of a family?”

She kept her face passive, giving nothing away in the moment of silence before she answered, “At the time of my involvement, there was no possible way to know that these children would become orphans as a result of the incident. International Rescue became involved only as a direct result of the need for their specialist equipment.”

“You did, however, know that there were children involved?”

“I was briefed on  _ all _ those in need of a rescue.”

“My last question, Colonel, were you aware at the time of bringing the incident to International Rescue, that your godson wished to have a family of his own?”

She had to shake her head and scoff, smiling as she looked past him to the jury, “Mister Rost, I believe you do not have a family?”

“I don’t see how this pertains to my question Colonel.”

Shaking her head again, she sighed, “When you are as close to people as I am to my Godsons, you come to have an innate sense of where and what they will end up with from life. From the day he brought home a baby bird at six years old, I have been willing to bet that Virgil would end up with children of his own in one way or another and be more than capable of ensuring they received all the love and care that any child deserves.” 

Rost nodded, “Very well then.” Turning back to the judge with a satisfied nod, “That was all your honour.”

The judge nodded, looking to where the brothers sat with their lawyer, “Ms Farrell, do you have any questions?”

Gwen stood with a smile, stepping around her table with a nod to her, “Colonel, have there been any other examples of Virgil’s nature such as with the baby bird you mentioned?”

Her smile shifted naturally, talking about the kind, gentle nature of her godson? That she would happily do.

“Multiple, did anyone ever tell you he was sharing his school lunches with a friend that could not afford them?”

Gwen smiled, perching on the corner of her table, “No, please do tell us.”


	13. Chapter 13

Jen frowned as they reached the drive of the house, reaching out to stop Lucy from rushing forward to let herself in. 

“What?” Penny asked her as she pushed the pram onto the path to the door, looking up to the upper level of the house, “Did you leave the window open?”

“No,” She took a breath, “Did you?”

“No.” Penny was already reaching for her comm, “Eos--”

“It is Kayo that has let herself into the house and is currently working in the office, you needn’t worry of any other intruders.” The AI informed them, “You also may like to know that the rest of the family are on their way to the Island for the night.”

“Aunty Kay!” Both twins exclaimed, running forward into the house. Jen had to smile as they went, glad they were enthusiastic to at least see someone at the end of the school day.

“Thanks Eos, we’ll catch up with the others shortly.”

They followed the twins into the house, Kayo already in the lounge talking to then with a wide grin. She smiled to her as she nodded to the stairs, “You kids go and get started on your homework and then we can do some martial arts after dinner.”

“Yes!” Both grinned before running off up to their room.

Her smile quickly faded as they left, “We might have an issue.”

“What?” Jen frowned, “I thought the rescue went fine?”

Penny nodded as she lifted Finn out of the pram, “Eos said the boys were going home.”

“Not the rescue,” Kayo shook her head, “Horst.”

Jen tensed at the name. Scott had told her about the mad man that had attacked him and Virgil, used them as bartering tools. She knew that he’d gotten away but had assumed that the GDF had the matter in hand.

“With the case I don’t want to worry the boys,” Kayo continued, “But I’ve been monitoring things and I don’t think he’s done with us yet.”

She felt her gaze fall distant as her thoughts escaped her, “He wanted them all dead, Scott, Virgil, Brad, Amy and all the rest of them.” Snapping her look back to Kayo, she swallowed, “Do you think he’s going to try again?”

Kayo nodded, “From GDF intel he’s a man that gets what he wants, they got away from him and he’s not likely to like that.”

“The court is secure, whilst they’re there surely…”

“I don’t know what he’s capable of,” Kayo shrugged, “You know what happened when we went out there, there’s too many possibilities.”

Jen felt herself deflate, sinking down on the sofa with a heavy sigh. Would they ever get a break? Just a chance to be a normal happy family without some madman trying to take them out.

Her wrist comm vibrated, making her jump slightly before answering it and throwing the hologram up to the bigger room screen.

“Hey Jen,” Alan greeted, “We need a favour?”

She had to smile at his tone of voice, glad that the blue tinge of the hologram would likely hide her sudden paleness. 

“Seriously guys,” Scott moaned, rolling his eyes, “I’m  _ fine _ .”

John hummed, “Your suit telemetry and the way your leg gave way would suggest otherwise.”

Her shoulders fell as she folded her arms, “Scott you better not have over done it out there. I said when you went to get that climber that you weren’t ready to--”

“It just twinged, you’re all over reacting!” Scott exclaimed, “I would have been fine.”

“All those in disagreement?” Kayo asked with folded arms. A chorus of agreement floated across the comm as everyone contributed their opinions. 

Jen shook her head, “You’re standing down Scott, at least another three weeks.”

“We also need to discuss how this is going to work,” John cut in, “The new teams you’re arranging won’t be ready for deployment for weeks yet and it’s not fair to keep disrupting the court every time a rescue comes in.”

“Agreed.” Virgil added, “Guys, don’t take this the wrong way, I appreciate you all being there but it’s not practical.”

“No,” Gordon sighed, in agreement, “It’s not.”

“Well seeing as Scott’s being signed off for three weeks, you two might as well go back to Melbourne and we can operate from home.” John pointed out.

Jen straightened, glancing to Penny wordlessly, seeking silent approval with a raised eyebrow. She nodded with a smile, “Gordon, Darling, I couldn’t trouble you to drop Thunderbird One off for Jen could I?”

Jen had to laugh as Scott’s glare hardened, “I am perfectly capable--”

“Scott nobody would let you near an Air Force jet in that state, so I don’t think you need me to tell you that you should categorically not be flying Thunderbird One.” Folding her arms she smiled sweetly up to the hologram, “Or should I just tell the kids you’re being naughty again and let them deal with you?”

His glare was furious but she could see how he was fighting a smile. It wasn’t hard at the end of the day to get him to back down when she knew which buttons to press. 

Still, it would be rude to not have one final dig.

“I’m sure if you ask nicely Gordon will give you a lift on your ship.”

A burst of hysterical laughter on both sides of the comm and she knew she had done her job. Kayo was grinning, shaking her head as she looked to Jen, “ _ That _ , Jen, would be plain torture.”

“For which one of us?” Gordon asked through his laughter, “I’m still getting digs from the last time I flew One.”

“Mommy!” Luke called down the stairs, “Lucy won’t do her homework,”

Taking a breath, she rolled her eyes. There was something about children and timing, of that she was certain. She turned towards the stairs, straightening into the role of authority she had picked up a long time before she had become a mother.

“Lucy Taylor Tracy you had better be doing your homework when I get up there otherwise you will not be coming with me after dinner to pick up your father.”

Scott was grinning as he looked to her across the comm, “Darling, your Air Force is showing.”

It was just too tempting to not respond, “Airport, seven o’clock our time. Play nice with your brother.”

She didn’t wait for a response as she clicked off the comm, turning to see to the twins, smiling in satisfaction and Kayo and Penny’s chuckles.


	14. Chapter 14

He was glad they had taken the day after the rescue to recover and regroup. Rost seemed to be on a manhunt for him, twisting and tearing apart anything anyone had to say about his suitability to be a father. Next to him Scott was tense, one hand clenched around his glass of water as he glared at the back of the man’s head. Virgil simply listened, frustrated that there was nothing more he could do. 

“Your Honour, I would like to call Virgil Tracy back to the stand.”

His head snapped up in surprise, before looking to Gwen with a frown, “But-- I…”

She shrugged, frowning herself at Rost, “Go on, remember you don’t have to answer anything.”

Standing, he watched Rost as he took his place in the stand, taking a breath to compose himself before nodding that he was ready. 

The way Rost’s face lit up had his heart immediately sinking. 

“Mister Tracy, two days ago your family walked out of this courtroom,” He stated, shaking his head as if he were disappointed with the fact. 

Virgil nodded once, “To assist on a rescue, and I’m sure Your Honour would remind you that permission was given due to the special circumstances.”

Rost tilted his head in a slight nod of admission, but his smile was slick as he looked back to him. His arms were folded, face neutral as he glanced to the jury and then back to him, “How often are you going to walk out on these children, Mister Tracy? A pair that have been traumatised by losing their mother at such a fragile age and need love, care, and stability.”

He tensed at the question, hands gripping the stand in front of him. Yes, Rost was right, he knew just what their pair of children needed. Had he not already been giving them as much love and care as he could in the all too brief visits he was allowed? 

On instinct he looked across to where his family should have been, an empty space filled only by Penny. He wished they could have been there, but rescues were more important, all those lives they would save were more important than a stupid court case. 

Then he caught Penny’s eye, just as she rubbed the swell of her bump. A brief nod, a knowing smile and the words that he needed to say clicked into place like notes to a song. 

He didn’t look to Rost as he spoke, instead he looked straight over him, to the jury sat watching him, hanging onto his every word, “Nobody ever asked my brothers these questions before they had kids.”

Taking a breath, he dropped his gaze for a moment, nodding to himself before continuing, “Truth is, my family is a support system, perhaps one of the few advantages of still living with them all.” A wave of relief and confidence washed over him at the few chuckles from his audience. 

“When we need someone, they are there. When my niece and nephews need someone, they are there. How else do you think we do what we do? These kids will  _ never _ be alone. And better, they’ll always have someone around who knows what they’ve been through.”

He looked out to the room as he continued, “May I remind the court that in 2056, International Rescue took a twenty-four month break from operations when the co-founder, Lucille Tracy was crushed under a rock slide. What the general public does not know, that it was the start of spring break, and Thunderbird Two was redirected having picked up a twelve year old boy from school for the holiday and had been heading to Tracy Island to join the rest of their family.”

Swallowing the lump that had caught in his throat, he looked to the jury, “I have been  _ there _ , I got through that with my family, and right now those kids need just that -- a family to help them through it.”

Looking back to Rost, he smiled, knowing that he had taken his chance and twisted the question to make  _ him _ look bad, just as he had wanted to make Virgil the guilty party. 

“Maybe I will have to walk out on them from time to time. Perhaps I will miss parent-teacher conferences, or recitals, or birthdays and other stuff. I can’t guarantee what I might miss, but I  _ can _ guarantee that I will do everything I can to make sure those kids are loved and cared for and have every possible need and want met.”

Rost took a breath, clearly fighting to keep his face as neutral as it had been when he had posed the question. Nodding once he turned back to the judge, “That was all Your Honour.”

“Your honour?” Scott stood quickly, earning a glare from Gwen as she tugged at his jacket sleeve, to try and get him to sit down. 

“Yes, Mister Tracy?”

“May I just say a few words?” He asked, glancing to Virgil, “My brother’s answer to Mister Rost’s question reminded me of something I feel is important for the jury to know.”

The judge waved a hand in permission, and that was all Scott needed as he turned back to the jury. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I would just like to point out a few things in relation to the life my family leads,” He stepped around the desk, taking up stance against it where Gwen usually stood. Virgil had to smile to himself, the role suited Scott, even if big brother wasn’t entirely used to it. 

Folding his arms, Scott took a breath, watching the floor for a moment before looking up with a spark in his eye, “International Rescue operates three hundred and sixty five days a year, sixty six on leap years. We never stop. If we receive a call, we are there.” A pause, chance for the information to truly sink in. 

“People may argue that we left the chance of an ordinary life behind by choice when we agreed to join the operation, and yes they’re probably right. We chose to give up everything, relationships, degrees, jobs, friends, all of that so that other people could have all those things when they otherwise might not have…” He winced, face twisting in distaste at his own comment and Virgil knew he was suddenly kicking himself for what he had said. 

“I don’t mean to come across as a martyr, none of us would want to do anything else. My brother though,” A hand waved towards Virgil without him even looking to him and he could see big brother grinning though even as he shook his head in fondness,“my irritably  _ selfless _ brother, who never asks for anything, who never  _ needs _ or  _ wants _ anything more than what he has, who  _ always _ goes beyond what we need of him. He wants this more than I could ever describe to you all. So I ask you all, would it really kill the system for him to be selfish one time?”

He turned and nodded to the judge, eyes wide and innocent as he gave a small nod of respect, “That was all, your honour.”

The Judge looked from Scott to Virgil and back again, “Both of you, take your seats.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow as he followed Scott back to their seats. He noted just how Scott fell into the chair next to him, a heavy breath leaving him like he’s been holding it the entire time he had been speaking.

“How long have you been waiting to do that for?”

“About an hour after this whole thing started,” Scott shrugged, completely unapologetic. 

Virgil gave a small shake of his head at him, unable to fight the smirk at the action that had simply been so  _ Scott _ .

“Thanks,” He murmured quietly, “I’ll buy you a drink later.”

  
“Just a drink!” Scott teased with a chuckle, “You can damn well buy me a  _ bottle _ .”


	15. Chapter 15

Top of the stairs, third door on the left, was what the receptionist had told Virgil. As he arrived he recognised it as a treatment room where he had sat with Brad on previous visits to help and encourage his physiotherapy. 

Looking through the window, his hand hesitated on the handle. He hadn’t been warned that Ginny would be there. The pair hadn’t spoken since the night he had dropped her off home and the kiss had happened. With everything going on, he hadn’t really taken chance to think about what that single kiss had meant. 

Ginny was… nice. As a doctor and a close acquaintance, he got on with her. The kiss hadn’t been unpleasant and if he hadn’t have had so many other things going on he probably would have made some sort of offer on a date there and then. 

Her eye caught his through the door, her hand waving in a gesture for him to join them and he had to fight hard to hide a wince. What was he going to say to her? 

“Virgil!” Brad exclaimed with a grin as he stepped into the room. The boy stood quickly off of the bench, only hobbling slightly as he hurried over to him.

Virgil crouched, catching him as he stumbled the last few steps, “Hey kid, steady on there. You look like you’re doing great.”

Looking up, he smiled to Ginny as she approached them both, “Hey,” He greeted, “I didn’t realise you’d be--”

Ginny handed Brad a water bottle, nudging him gently as she did, “Have a drink kid.” Turning her attention to Virgil, she smiled, “I was passing and needed to drop in some meds, thought I’d stick my head in and see how he was getting on.”

He nodded mutely, quickly trying to process that she was acting like nothing had changed. That he could handle, they’d known each other for years as a result of various injuries sustained on rescues. Normal was fine. 

“I was actually hoping to see you,” She added.

Or not... not normal was fine too. 

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow, straightening as he rested a hand on Brad’s shoulder. Part of him wondered if that was what it felt like to be separated parents, forced to have some form of conversation whilst exchanging children. 

“I…” She sighed, glancing down before shrugging and looking to him again. He frowned, not sure how to take her actions.

“I’ve been asked to come to court on Monday. I assume to give evidence about…” Trailing off she glanced down to Brad. Virgil nodded in understanding, trying to hide the twinge of disappointment he felt. 

“I mean of course I’m on your side,” She continued to add quickly, voice raised a pitch. He tried harder to school his face, hoping that her sudden urgency wasn’t because of something she’d seen in his expression. 

“Brad, how about we go and get you washed and changed?” Jack interrupted, “I’m sure Virgil will come and find us once he’s finished talking to Ginny.”

“Will you?” Brad asked, looking up to him with wide pleading eyes. 

Virgil nodded, crouching with a smile, “Of course! I only just got here I’m not gonna go yet!”

Brad grinned and nodded, turning to take Jack’s hand as a support.

Once he was sure the door was closed he looked back to Ginny, spreading his hands with a sigh, “Look about the other night--”

“No,” She cut him off, “Please, don’t you apologise. I stepped out of line, both professionally and as an acquaintance.”

“You’re more than an acquaintance,” He frowned, wincing inwardly even as he spoke. _ Talk about giving mixed signals _ , he scolded himself.

Ginny shook her head, brushing off his comment as she pursed her lips for a moment before speaking, “It was wrong of me to put you on the spot like that. I should have remembered that you were with Hiram firstly and I should have thought about how much you had on your plate before I acted on my own feelings.”

He stumbled at the mention of Brains. Court and visits to the kids had kept his mind so occupied he hadn’t really had a chance to think about or process the sudden breakup. 

“You’ve not even thought about him have you?” Ginny asked tilting her head, “Virgil, have you had any time for yourself these last few weeks?”

“Erm…”

It was apparently answer enough as Ginny’s hands went to her hips and her face fell into a frown. He wanted to shrink back, wished he could tell her that he was fine and that there’d be plenty of time for him to sort himself once everything else was sorted. All he could do was scratch the back of his head as he looked to the floor in some form of shame. 

“And what would you be telling your brothers if they were in your shoes?” She prompted. 

The look on her face told him that she knew her point was the real kicker. Any of the others, Virgil would manhandle into taking a break for themselves. And he had, the very next day he was taking the twins along with Brad to give Scott and Jen some much needed time to themselves after their counselling session. 

Ginny sighed, stepping forward to take his hand with a shake of her head. Her eyes were pleading as she looked to him, lips parted with a gentle breath as she looked for the words. 

“You  _ need _ to look after yourself Virgil, there’s no point putting yourself through this if it’s going to tear you to shreds before it’s finished.”

He nodded quickly, it wasn’t anything worse than things he had handled before, sure it was a little bit different but he could manage.

“I’ll be fine,” He shrugged, “I’m just working it through one step at a time.”

Scathing was the only way to describe the look she was giving him, perhaps with a touch of unconvinced. Another sigh and he squeezed her hands back, “I promise, if I find myself struggling or, in a mess, or if I need a break, I’ll call you.”

Just the very corner of her mouth ticked up in a small smile. Her sigh suggested she perhaps wasn’t entirely convinced, but both knew it was probably the only deal to be made. 

“Look after yourself Virgil,” She hesitated and shrugged, “For the kids if nothing else.”

His smile felt false even to himself as he nodded to her, “I will.”


	16. Chapter 16

Though she rarely liked to make excessive use of her family’s wealth, even she couldn’t deny it was nice to be able to get away from life to a rented lake house at just two days notice. Part of her was disappointed it was just for two nights, a week was what she felt like she needed, but at the same time she knew she’d be missing the twins by the following day. 

Scott squeezed her shoulder as he eased down next to her, though she knew it was just to hide that he needed support to be able to sit at the end of the dock. Still, she covered his hand with hers and smiled as he handed her a bottle of juice. No alcohol had been the condition of the trip, both still too aware of how the twins had resulted from their last uncontrolled evening of drinking. 

“How’s the leg?” She asked softly, shifting to rest her head on his shoulder. His response was automatic, resting his head atop of hers, his hand going to rest on her leg. 

“Alright, twinges if I do too much on it, but better than it was.”

She could have reminded him how it most likely would have already healed had he not insisted on overdoing things with the twins his first night out of hospital. Instead she smiled to herself and shook her head, making a note to let Ginny know how he was. 

“What?” Scott prompted, clearly picking up on her response.

Her smile became a grin, “Ginny asked how you were.”

She frowned as he pulled away, missing his warmth as he looked at her with a suspicious eyebrow raised, “Why were you talking to Ginny?”

“She gave me her number just in case you pulled any more stupid stunts with your leg.”

She shrieked as his hands went to her waist, fingers tickling under her top. Writhing and laughing she felt herself begin to slip. Shouting again as she thought she was about to fall into the water, Scott caught her, pulling her into his lap. Frowning at him she pouted, “You spilled my drink!”

“Here,” He reached around himself, “have mine.”

Leaning across to kiss him she smiled and tilted her head to look at him as her hair blew across her face making her laugh again. Scott was grinning back at her as he tucked her hair back, securing it behind her ear. He raised a suspicious eyebrow, “So you were just getting rid of me so you could talk to Ginny?”

It wasn’t guilt that had her leaning into him again and resting her head back on his shoulder, more worry at what the doctor had said. 

“She’s worried Virgil’s taken on too much at once, what with Brains leaving and the kids. Plus, and she didn’t say this, he has been helping us both out a lot.” Biting her lip she took a breath, hoping she was right to tell Scott whilst they were away rather than waiting until they were home again. 

His breath tickled her scalp as he squeezed her shoulders. The lack of immediate answer suggested to her that Scott had noticed too, or was casting his mind back, trying to identify any signs he might have missed. 

“Yeah,” He murmured, “It was partly why I thought we should come out here, that way he couldn’t ask us how therapy went.”

“He has the kids all weekend though, when’s he going to have any chance to think about him?” 

She felt the movement as Scott shrugged, his chin rested on her head, “Maybe he wants the distraction?”

Rolling her eyes, Jen twisted to face him, “You know as well as I do that that’s  _ not _ what Virgil does, is it?” Pursing her lips she reached for her comm, “Maybe we should call him?”

Scott shook his head, “If I’d have suggested that--”

She waved her hand at him as the call rang, “Shush.”

“Why hello my darling sister-in-law.” The call connected with a voice that was distinctly not Virgil. A moment later Gordon’s holographic form popped up, “Or has my big brother still not popped the question yet?”

Scott frowned, leaning over Jen’s shoulder, “I thought you’d rung Virgil?”

“I did.” Jen stated, frowning, “And you’re not Virgil.”

Gordon’s grin was cheeky as he shrugged, “And you’re not meant to be checking up on us this weekend.”

Scott’s frown shifted to a glare, “Gordon, where’s Virgil.”

The younger of the two rolled his eyes but backed off, obviously picking up that Scott wasn’t in the mood for being messed around. Resting her hand over his, she squeezed gently, a silent reassurance that everything was probably, fine. 

“Putting the kids to bed,” Gordon told them, his tone of voice shifting slightly towards that of rescuer, “We’ve got a full house here you know? Someone dumped these twins on us that are nothing but trouble but are also excellent pranksters.”

Jen felt her heart lurch as she sat straighter, “They’ve not been any issue have they? We can com--”

Gordon was laughing, shaking his head at her as he waved a hand in dismissal, “Pulling your leg Jen, they’re fine. Angels even.”

Her shoulders fell in sudden relief as she shook her head at Gordon, a soft glare warning him that she would perhaps get him back at some point. 

Scott was smiling, biting his lip to obviously hide a laugh as he reached up to squeeze her shoulder. Jen folded her arms, pouting at having been so easily fooled. 

“I’m just here ‘cause Pen and Kay decided they wanted a girls night. I flew us all out here and said I’d crash here with the guys for the night, but now we’re all going on the Puffing Billy tomorrow! I didn’t even know that thing still ran!”

Jen shook her head, not understanding Gordon’s excitement, looking to Scott for clarification, he smiled, “Old steam railway up through the forest, we’ll go sometime.” 

“Yes, lovely, perhaps he’ll propose whilst you’re up there.” Gordon rolled his eyes, ignoring the glares they both were giving him for the second hint in as many minutes. “So now you know, I’m fine, Virgil’s fine, your kids are fine, I’m gonna go and open the cidres so me and my bro can have a good ol’ gossip.”

Scott snorted, “You two gossip worse than the girls.”

Gordon barked a laugh, “I dare you to tell my wife that!” He glanced away from the hologram for a moment before looking back, “I have everything in hand, now leave me to do my job.”

The hologram cut out leaving Scott to look at Jen and Jen to look at Scott. He raised an eyebrow, half a smile playing on his lips, “Well I suppose that’s us told.”

Looking to the comm, Jen nodded, “It sounds like Gordon has everything in hand.”

Scott followed her gaze, smile fading as he scratched the back of his head. She watched him for a moment, waiting for him to broach whatever was bothering him like he had been told to. He took a breath, looking up to her as he did, and holding both arms out. Wordlessly, she climbed into his lap so she was facing him with her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck. 

“He’s a little shit for going on about it so much,” he sighed after bowing his head to rest against hers, “about getting married I mean.”

Her thumbs rubbed lightly over the hairs at the back of his neck. Gordon’s teasing was nothing new, and most of the time Scott brushed it off as easy as she did. With all else going on though, she was hardly surprised the comments had gotten to him. 

“Do you want to get married now?” She asked despite knowing the answer. They’d discussed it before, always agreeing that there would be a time that felt right and they hadn’t reached it yet. 

His hands squeezed her hips, “I don’t think it’s the right time to, no. With the kids, and Virg, and Penny. I don’t want to be with anyone else, but if you--”

“I agree,” She cut him off quickly, “It changes nothing right now, so where’s the point? Neither of us are going anywhere.”

He was smiling at her suddenly, the needless worry gone from his features as he went to kiss her, stopping only a millimetre from her lips, “I love you.”


	17. Chapter 17

Gordon threw the comm back to the coffee table as Virgil flopped down on the sofa like a rag doll. 

“Sorted?”

Virgil nodded, head lolling over the back of the sofa, “Yep, all settled. Lucy and Luke are sharing the double, Finn took the top bunk, Brad was fine with the bottom. Jack said he’d leave us in peace.”

The three bed holiday villa had been all they could get at such short notice, they were lucky that the main bedroom had a bunkbed as well as the double. As for Gordon and Virgil, it wouldn’t be the first time they had shared a bed, though Gordon couldn’t say he was looking forward to it. 

“As long as you keep to your side of our bed, it’ll all be fine then.” He grinned, reaching forward for the drinks, “Now, Jack said we’d earned these, but only one, can’t be seen drunk in charge now can we?”

Virgil took the cool bottle without arguing, which surprised Gordon slightly before he shook his head, “For once Gordon, I’m not going to argue. I need this after this week.”

Gordon twisted himself, folding his legs under him and resting his head on his hand as he took a swig of the drink, “I think you need a lotta things right now Virg. You know we’re all worried about you? That was Jen ringing…  _ Jen _ , the woman that stops Scott from mothering us twenty-four seven.”

Virgil shrugged, watching the bubbles float through his drink, “I’m fine.”

He wasn’t convinced, “I’ve seen you come out of exactly one long term relationship before Virgil, and you were anything  _ but _ fine.”

“That relationship ended because he was cheating on me, that one I didn’t see coming,” Virgil shrugged, setting his drink down with a shake of his head, “Honestly Gords, I’ve thought about it all. It’s fine.”

The way he said it, the look of conviction in his eye and the firm set of his jaw, suggested that maybe he was on his way to being over it. Gordon caught himself slightly surprised, Virgil had kept that a whole lot quieter than he had expected. His brother was a thinker and an artist, but as far as Gordon knew, he hadn’t had time to do anything in response to Brains’ leaving. The time spent creating was time spent processing for Virgil one rarely came without the other. 

“I know it  _ seems _ to everyone like I have a lot on, but when we’re in court it’s a whole lot of listening to stuff I already know.” He looked to him, nodding, “I’ve had plenty of time to think.”

“Alright,” Gordon allowed, swigging his drink and nudging Virgils, “And the outcome of this thinking?”

That time Virgil did pause, sighing as he took his drink, playing with the condensation on the bottle for a moment before drinking. 

“How much has Hiram changed in the last few years?” He murmured, leaning back again, tilting his head to look at Gordon, eyes soft and tired, “He was always so anxious, so doubtful of himself, and so  _ so _ shy.”

Again, Gordon found himself surprised. Looking back, yeah, Virgil was right. The change had been subtle though, slow and small enough that he hadn’t really noticed until he was made to think about it. 

“He’s not now,” Gordon nodded, “Like, I don’t think he’d have ever had the guts to leave a few years ago.”

Virgil’s face turned sour, “Gordon.”

Right, yeah, so the breakup wasn’t exactly on bad terms. Both still cared about the other, he’d have to remember that. 

“But it’s true, isn’t it? Without you being you and getting him to be the best version of himself… where would he be?”

“Exactly!” Virgil exclaimed, catching himself and looking toward the bedrooms, “When he left he said that he’d felt like he’d become too reliant on me, I think that he meant he needed to have his own chance to prove to himself that he can do all these things he does without me being there to encourage him.”

Gordon could help but fill in the gap, “You think the thing with the kids was just the shove he needed?”

Virgil’s nod was silent but full of meaning. 

“Virg, don’t hate me for asking, but do you think you might ever… y’know, hold that against the kids?”

His brother’s look had him quickly backtracking. 

“Hey, look, come on, I only ask because, like, that’s been the whole trigger for this and you’ve kinda gone ahead with it without any chance to pause or process it. I know what you say about processing it and all but is there a risk of that being an issue, y’know, long term?”

Virgil’s gare faded to a frown as he looked away, “I hadn’t thought about it.”

Gordon pursed his lips as his brother’s eyes dropped to the floor. He’d suddenly gone off of his drink and set it down on the coffee table as he cleared his throat to speak.

“Look, I want you to have these kids,  _ really _ I do,” He sighed, “I just don’t want there to be regret later.”

Sitting forward, he tried to look up to see what his big brother was feeling. Virgil had closed his eyes though and bowed his head, obviously trying to hide whatever he was feeling. Gordon was suddenly worried he had crossed the line, done the wrong thing and put Virgil off of the idea of taking the kids. He swallowed at the realisation as guilt flooded him, the hurt and disappointment of Brad would be entirely on him if Virgil changed his mind. 

Just as he was about to reach out to him, to squeeze Virgil’s shoulder and assure him that it was okay, his brother looked up to him. His eyes were tearful, lower lip trembling as he opened his mouth, gaping for a moment before he swallowed. 

“Am -- do--” He caught himself, clearing his throat and closing his eyes, “Is it bad if I want these kids more than I want that relationship?”

Gordon paused, thinking for just a moment before nodding, “When I told Grandma about Penny, she told me something which I think we’ve always known and just need reminding of from time to time.”

A raised eyebrow as Virgil wiped at his eyes prompted him to continue.

“We can never help how we feel, and sometimes we just have to trust those feelings.”

A watery grin wasn’t the response that he had expected.

“I don’t think I’ve heard you say anything so profound since you got married.”

“Hey!” Gordon laughed, shoving his brother in his shoulder, “That’s the last time I give you advice.”

They quietened for a moment, each taking up their drinks again simply taking a moment to enjoy the others company as they drank. 

Noise in the hallway drew Virgil’s attention first. He straightened as he set down his drink and stood up to investigate. 

Though the hall was dark, he could still see the small figure hobbling along with one crutch. 

“Brad,” He murmued, crouching down to support him, “What are you doing up? Is your leg okay?”

His heart stuttered for a moment as he wondered if he had heard any of his and Gordon’s conversation. 

“Had a bad dream.” Brad frowned with a sniff, reaching up to Virgil. 

Instinct made him pick up the boy, hugging him close for a moment before going towards the lounge and sitting on the sofa, keeping him in his lap.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He offered, brushing his dark hair back. 

Brad shrugged, “Maybe later.” His eyes were wide and glistening with unshed tears in the soft lights of the room, “Momma used to stay until I fell asleep when I had a bad dream.”

“I can do that,” Virgil smiled, “Say, do you like music?”

Another tired shrug, “Dunno, we never really listened to any.”

Gordon was already at the player, fiddling with the buttons and connecting Virgil’s phone. Virgil smiled to him in thanks as he rocked Brad gently in his lap. 

“Try Murrina,” He murmured, “even you like that one.”

HIs brother smiled shaking his head as he flicked through the playlists to find the song. When he did, soft piano sounds filled the room. To Virgil it was like a blanket, comforting, safe, and warm. He knew Gordon didn’t enjoy his music in the same way, but he seemed pretty relaxed as he rejoined them on the sofa. 

“Do you play piano?” Brad asked, voice soft. 

“Yeah,” Virgil murmured back, rubbing his hand up and down Brad’s back. He wasn’t sure whether to pose his own question, ask if he wanted to play an instrument. 

Brad’s eyes were closed though, his head becoming heavy against Virgil’s shoulder as his hands grew slack on his t-shirt.

“It sh--o-unds pretty.” Brad yawned. 

It only took a few more moments and he was asleep. Virgil smiled with a sigh, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat as he continued to rock the little boy. 

“Hey Gords?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”


	18. Chapter 18

Virgil had to smile as he leant back on the picnic blanket, watching as the kids splashed about in the shallows of the lake. Gordon was with them, laughing and splashing just as much. If nothing else, it was a day out for the kids to enjoy themselves. 

“Here,” Jack announced his return from the shop, holding out a mug steaming with something that smelled like coffee, “You definitely earned this.”

“Not gonna argue there,” Virgil chuckled as he took the mug, lifting it to his lips to savour the bitter sweet liquid. 

Jack nodded as he sat next to him, his attention tuned on the kids, “Everyone at Wharton’s will vouch that you’ve not done this to put yourself in a good position, but if the whole world could see this right now, you’d have those kids in a second.”

Virgil sighed, resting the mug on his knee as he smiled softly, “After his nightmare last night, I wasn’t sure he’d want to come, but he was up and at ‘em with the twins this morning.” 

He chuckled to himself at the comment Gordon had made after breakfast, “Gordon asked what I’d do every morning if Brad’s an early bird.”

Jack laughed around his own mug, “Got a reputation as the late sleeper huh?”

“They call me a bear because I hibernate like one,” Virgil grinned, looking to the older man as he continued to watch Gordon with the kids, “Scott and Gordon are the early risers when we have time off.”

“You know,” Jack looked to him, “You’re a braver man than most taking on the twins for the weekend as well as Brad.”

“I never really thought twice about it,” Virgil admitted smiling as the four kids jumped on Gordon, pushing him into the water with a yell. 

“I’ve been around the twins, and Finn, since they were born. Alright Scott and Jen took off with them for a few weeks when they were a couple of months old but, like I said in court the other day, they might legally be Scott and Jen’s kids but we all act like their parents.”

When he looked back again he had to smile as the look of amazement Jack had let slip, “It’s quite something.”

“Yeah.” He couldn’t find any other word to describe it, despite having been trying for weeks. 

“Towels please.” Gordon stated as he neared them, four dripping children in tow, “Someone decided to try and drown me.”

“Don’t be silly Uncle Gordy,” Lucy rolled her eyes, “You  _ can’t _ drown, you’re part fish.”

“Yeah!” Brad exclaimed, “You said so at lunch time!” 

Virgil chuckled as he threw a towel at his younger brother before standing to wrap each of the children in their own towels. He hesitated as he wrapped Brad up, not sure if he should fuss or not. A glance across and it seemed Jack had picked up on his hesitation as he gave him a small nod of approval. 

Looking down again, Virgil rubbed Brad’s arms through the towel, “How’s the leg?”

“Fine.” Brad shrugged, “I’m glad it’s one I can get wet, otherwise I couldn’t have had fun.”

“Prosthetics have come a long way,” Jack nodded, “You’ll be able to do all sorts once you’re more used to it.”

Brad looked up to Virgil, long hair falling in his eyes before he shook it away, “Can I have a piggyback to the train?”

The question gave Virgil the true answer to his question, “Sure you can. Do you need something for the pain?”

He watched carefully as Brad shifted down so he was sat on the blanket, a frown on his face as he rubbed at the join between skin and prosthetic. Without being asked, Virgil was already reaching for the bag, preempting the answer.

“Yeah,” Brad sighed, “But can I not have the yucky ones?”

Popping two of the pills from their foil, he held out them and then a bottle of water, “You have to have what the doctor said I’m afraid,” He apologised, “But take those, and we’ll get an ice-cream on the way to the train.”

“Daddy, can I have ice-cream?” Finn asked as he looked up to Gordon, “I didn’t down you, was the others, honest!”

Gordon laughed, hugging his little boy close, “Sure kid, ice-creams for everyone.”

He caught his little brother’s eye, smiling to each other with a knowing look. Maybe they’d come to regret the sugar rush later, but in the moment it was just one more thing to round off what had been a pretty awesome day.

“Come on,” Virgil announced, “Let’s get packed up, then ice-creams, then time to get the train.”

A chorus of cheers from the kids, and joint laughs from the adults before they started to pack. Virgil had to pause for a moment, smiling to himself as he squeezed Brad’s shoulder. He hadn’t expected it to be so easy, so natural, to take a kid that wasn’t his and treat them as his own. 

_ Just hope you don’t have to give him up _ . A quiet voice warned in his head. Shaking the thought away, he helped Brad to his feet and then on to his back, hoping beyond hope that it wouldn’t come to that. 

***

Scott laughed as the boat wobbled under them. Jen had froze in place, not daring to finish her step out up onto the jetty. 

“This is going to end badly.” She muttered to herself, clutching the blanket they had been using to her chest, “You did this on purpose!”

“Darling,” He started, trying so hard not to laugh, “If I wanted to see you fall out of a boat I would have capsized this one back in the middle of the lake.”

She glared at him, suspicion marring her features, “If I fall in, you’re coming with me.”

That time he couldn’t help but laugh, nodding towards the cabin, “Go on, on three.”

He counted for her, trying and failing to hide his amusement at her dilemma of one leg on the jetty and the other sill in the little white row boat. As she stumbled up onto the slippery wood beams she glared back at him, shifting to a triumphant smile. 

“How are you going to get out now?”

It was natural to loop the rope around the hook before clambering easily up to her level. He couldn’t help but grin in satisfaction as he gave a small bow.

Her hand reached out, looking for a moment like she was going to shove him into the water before grasping his t-shirt and pulling him in close. 

“Show off.”

“You love me for it.”

She frowned again, nose wrinkling, “Is that… smoke?”

Scott shrugged, drawing her in, “Probably just a campfire somewhere.”

Jen pushed him away, “No, listen, you can hear…”

She was right, he could hear the snap and pop of dry wood. Looking past her, past the cabin to the treeline, his eyes widened. How he hadn’t noticed before he wasn’t sure.

“Get back in the boat.”

Jen scoffed, “Like hell, our comms are inside! We’ll have no way to call the others.”

He took a breath and let it go immediately, the fire wasn’t at the cabin yet and it would be better to have some way to get in contact with someone. Looking to Jen, he gave a nod of decision, “Inside, grab comms, back to boat?”

She nodded in agreement, “And another blanket, incase we’re stranded overnight.”

“Straight in, straight out.” Scott warned with a frown.

Jen nodded again, face set, “Agreed.”


	19. Chapter 19

Jen was waiting for him by the back door when he returned with his wrist comm, two blankets from the cupboard wrapped in her arms. 

“Can you not count?” He teased gently, reaching for the door handle.

“Thought we could use one as a pillow.” She told him quietly as he pulled the door open.

“Shit.” 

They couldn’t see the jetty for the wall of flames before them, the tops of the trees that bordered the lake were obscured by thick black smoke. It was hard to believe they had only been in the house for ninety seconds, just a quick in and out as they had agreed. 

“We’re surrounded,” Scott swallowed shaking his head as he pulled the door shut, turning back to the lounge. Raising his comm he pressed the call button, waiting for a ringing tone. 

Nothing. 

Frowning, he tried again. 

“Why isn’t it working?” Jen murmured, “Scott, those things work virtually anywhere, why isn’t it--”

“It could be the fire interfering,” He reasoned, trying not to think of other possibilities. Looking around him he shook his head, “Why would someone--”

“You’re saying it’s deliberate?” Jen asked, eyes wide. 

He chose specifically not to answer her question, it didn’t make any difference. Glaring out of the window, he thought hard. They’d gotten out of worse situations, usually by the skin of their teeth, usually not unscathed. 

A crack and crash had both taking cover. Scott pulled Jen into him, sheltering her the best he could from whatever had just shattered. 

“Window.” Jen stated, glancing up to him, “but it’s nowhere near hot enough for…”

A silent nod of agreement, a hand reached out to her, “Sta--”

“Don’t even think about it,” She growled back at him, taking his arm and pulling him back to the floor, “You’ve got a fucked leg,  _ you _ stay here.”

He wanted to argue with her, but she didn’t give him chance as she stood, keeping low and hurrying into the kitchen. If the circumstances had been different, he would have perhaps taken a minute to enjoy the view, Jen definitely suited leggings. Instead he took stock of their situation, fire on all sides including blocking them from the jetty, all methods of contact blocked somehow. 

“A brick.” Jen stated as she came back, “It’s for you.”

He frowned at her, reaching up to take the note with a reeling mind. IR had many enemies, the Tracy’s themselves even more, people that wanted money, power, technology had all targeted them in the past, though he had to admit attempts weren’t usually so deadly. 

Unfolding the paper, he felt the blood drain away as his heart contracted painfully. 

“It’s Horst.”

***

“How far is it?” Luke moaned from where he was leaning against Lucy, “I’m  _ bored _ .”

Gordon rolled his eyes with a grin, glancing across to Virgil, “But you loved it on the way here! How can you be bored?”

Virgil had to snort to himself, when they had been kids it was always Gordon that had been first to complain about long journeys. 

“Yeah but we’ve done it once!” Brad responded, “Seeing it all again is boring.”

Gordon looked to him clearly stumped, “I tried.”

Virgil laughed shaking his head. Of course Gordon assumed minimum responsibility when his son was asleep in his lap. 

“How about a game?” He suggested, “I spy or…”

“There’s only trees!” Lucy protested. 

Jack was hiding his smile behind his hand as Virgil floundered looking for an alternative suggestion. The twins were normally kept busy at home with drawing or walking or swimming or any other number of activities. 

So what was he meant to do on a train journey for another hour?

Just as he was about to suggest first letter, last letter, a crack split the air. The carriage they were in rumbled, shifting with the tracks. A second crack followed by a loud boom had both Gordon and Virgil sitting upright as the train squealed to a halt. 

“They were explosions.” Gordon stated, shifting his hold on Finn as he stirred. 

“Stay here.” Virgil stated, looking to the kids, “All of you, do exactly as Gordon says.”

Silent, solemn nods from the trio. Virgil hesitated, looking to Jack and then Gordon, unsure if it was wise to investigate. 

“Go.” Gordon stated, “Someone might need us.”

He nodded, “If I’m not back--”

“You will be.” Gordon told him, leaving no room for uncertainty, “Just be careful.”

Careful, sure, he could do careful. Taking a breath, he stepped out of the carriage door, hoping whatever he found wasn’t serious. 

***

It was nice to have a break with his youngest brother, to be able to sit and watch the night sky like they had when they were kids, and to play games together that they hadn’t done in years. 

“Face it John,” Alan grinned as he moved his knight, “I’ve got you beat.”

Rubbing his chin with his hand, John shook his head, sure that there was a move somewhere that he was missing.

“John.” Eos appeared in hologram, “I believe Scott and Jennifer may be in trouble.”

The game was immediately forgotten as both brothers scrambled up the stairs towards the den. John opened up the globe and focussed in on their brother’s location, frowning as the symbols appeared.

“Eos, is that--”

“I believe from the pattern of the fire and the way it has spread so suddenly, that yes, this may be arson, John. That Scott and Jennifer have not been in contact with us concerns me.”

“And me.” Alan frowned, “Should we call in the others.”

“John, Alan.” Kayo’s hologram appeared, “It’s Scott and Jen.”

“We know.” John stated, “Have they been in contact with you?”

“No,” Kayo swallowed, shaking her head, “It’s a long story.”

Long stories wasn’t something they had time for. Glancing to Alan he nodded toward his chute, “We’ll both go on Two, go and get ready to launch.”

A quick nod from his younger brother before he was running off towards Virgil’s ship. 

“Short version Kayo?”

“I think it’s Horst.”

“Meet us there, tell us everything enroute.”

There wasn’t time to dwell, to stop and think about why the man that had already hurt them so much wanted to hurt them more. It didn’t matter who had done it, but Scott was in trouble, and John would be damned if he didn’t do something about it.


	20. Chapter 20

He went to the front of the train first, hoping the driver might have answers that he needed. What had caused the explosion? He shuddered to think that it may have been something other than a mistake or an accident. It was hard to believe that someone would target a train full of families and tourists, yet he knew he had seen worse in his life. 

As he reached the front of the train, the answer presented itself. Though the train was on solid ground, just ahead he could see where the bridge had simply vanished, dust replacing where the tracks had been on their outward trip. 

Hoisting himself up to the drivers cab he nodded in greeting, “Virgil Tracy,” He introduced himself, “We heard the explosion in our cart, thought I’d come and investigate.”

The driver shook his head, running a hand through his short blonde hair, “No idea what caused it, just as we were coming around the corner, I just saw it go.”

Virgil frowned, “Can we back up to the last station?”

Again, the driver shook his head, pointing up to a screen, “This is the back of the train, what do you bet the chances of that are?”

Virgil frowned at the grainy black and white image, a tree felled across the track. The way the trunk was blackened and splintered told Virgil where the other explosion had been. 

“That’s not chance.” He swallowed, mind too suspicious from too many bad guys trying to get their way. 

“Do you know of anyone that has anything against the company?” 

“Who doesn’t love Billy?” The driver shrugged, “I can’t imagine why anyone would do something like this.”

Virgil leant back, the far end of the train curved around the corner but from where he was he could see the top branches of the fallen tree. 

“I’m gonna go and investigate, can you keep everyone on the train and in their seats?”

“Sure thing, anything else I can do?”

Virgil hesitated, was calling John and Alan necessary? It may well be nothing, just an accidental coincidence. 

“Call the local authorities,” He decided, “See if they can get out here.”

The driver shook his head, “I already tried, the calls aren’t connecting.”

The comment filled the last blank, connected the dots to form a full image right in front of him. Looking to the back of the train again, he nodded, knowing what he had to do. 

“Keep trying to get through, call for International Rescue and tell them I need them here.”

The driver followed him as he stepped down from the train, “What are you going to do?”

The thought made him pause. What was he going to do? He had no weapons, no protection, nothing to offer the man that obviously was after him. 

“I’ll work something out.”

***

“Gordon will kill us if he finds out you’re coming,” John warned Penny across the comm, “And for once I’d be inclined to agree with him.”

Rolling her eyes she waved him off, “I wasn’t sitting at the house waiting, John, and assuming it is Horst, the more of us available the better.”

Alan frowned across the hologram, “So you two have been onto him this whole time?”

Penny glanced to Kayo, neither sure it was time to reveal just what they had been up to. Of course the boys needed to know, but when a brother was in danger concentration was perhaps the most important factor of all. 

“Everything to do with the court had me uneasy,” Kayo sighed, shrugging as she looked back to the comm, “Something about it didn’t add up, maybe we haven’t always been in the GDF’s good books, but I couldn’t think of anyone there that we had personally upset.”

Penny had had the same feeling, though had trusted Kayo with the investigations, leaving her to keep an eye on Virgil and Scott in the court. She didn’t doubt that the pair could look after themselves but the goings on with Rost had kept her on edge. 

“So what did you find?” John asked. 

“Nothing substantial enough to make a claim, but murmurings that Horst has someone inside the GDF still, someone that has put up the concern that lead to the court case.” She shook her head, “I didn’t know if it was Scott and Virgil he wants, or the kids.”

Of course, they had their answer, unless--

“How do we know this isn’t a distraction?” She pointed out looking to Kayo, “Do we know where Virgil and the kids are?”

“Eos?”

“Both Gordon’s and Virgil’s trackers cannot currently be detected, and I am unable to raise either of them on their comm lines.

Kayo visibly sunk in her seat, “That could mean trouble.”

Alan’s voice was strained with urgency as he asked, “Well, what do we do?”

She tried her hardest to remain impartial, to stay reasonable and sensible in the face of it all. Her two boys though, her Gordon and Finn, were out of touch and she hated to think of the possible reason why. 

A nudge from her bump had her pursing her lips, it was no time to get emotional. There could have been a perfectly logical explanation. 

“We know Scott and Jen are in immediate danger,” She reasoned, swallowing the lump in her throat, “Gordon and Virgil were in a public place, so if they’re in trouble surely we’d know about it?”

John nodded, “Pen has a point. Eos, can you keep trying them, and let us know as soon as you hear anything.”

“Of course John. I shall continue to try to contact Scott and Jenifer also.”

“They’ve gotten out of worse scrapes than this.” Kayo murmured, reaching across to squeeze Penny’s arm, “They’ll be fine.”

She knew her smile was fake, but she had to believe Kayo’s words, they were probably about the only thing keeping her grounded. 

  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

Stepping around the back corner of the train, he glared. He thought he might have stumbled at the sight of the man he met, or that anger might have gotten the better of him. Instead he simply glared. 

“Just the man I wanted.”

He wasn’t the man Virgil had wanted, he wasn’t Horst. His memory of the man that had hurt him and his brother was hazy, his concussion not serving his memory well. The man he had pictured as Horst though had been shorter, skinnier, and better dressed than the man with greasy greying hair that stood before him.

Virgil stepped over the tracks, towards the treeline. His hands clenched into fists, squeezing and relaxing as he debated just how to play his response. 

“What do you want? Where’s your boss?”

“Horst, Virgil, you can say his name you know?”

He ground his teeth, broadening his shoulders as he took a long breath, “What. Do. You. Want?”

“That woman you kissed in the car, important to you is she?”

His fists dropped as his eyes widened, he managed to keep his mouth from falling open though. He had been sure that nobody had seen them, it had been late, the street deserted with no other cars or pedestrians around. 

“Oh, she is isn’t she? So very important.” 

His grin was missing a tooth, a lip split as his smile pulled the skin, dark red blood staining his lip. 

“And what about that pretty blonde sister-in-law? How important is she and her new babe?”

His fists clenched again, it was one thing to threaten someone he cared for outside of the family, but to threaten a pregnant woman inside his family was just asking for it. 

“Now now,” The man chuckled, “Hurt me, and the train goes over… y’see, Hugh knew you’d go and see what’d happened, why’d you think he sent you back here?”

A trap, he’d walked straight into a trap. 

“You’re getting it,” He laughed again, “A bit slow though, especially for someone that’s meant to be part of International Rescue.”

Finding his voice, he growled at him, “You still haven’t answered my question.”

The man raised his hands, smiling as he shook his head, “So I haven’t, my apologies.” His hands spread out to his sides before he continued, “You and your brother fucked up Tracy, and Horst ain’t happy. He wanted those kids. Was gonna raise ‘em as his own.”

“Horst isn’t--”

“Oh no. Between you ‘n’ me, Horst don’ swing like that, but he still needs someone to carry on the business for him, y’know? An’ those kids? They would’da been perfect.”

Anger flared, “He’s not going to get them. Alright? I’m--”

“You’re fighting a very good court case,” The man nodded, “A case that was formed because a mole put in a concern. Horst has been behind all of this Tracy, and he wants you an’ your brother to pay.”

“We won’t--”

“Ah ah ah, jus’ bear in mind, right now your big brother and his wife are trapped in the middle of a forest fire with no way out. They’ll be lucky if your ship can get there in time.”

Virgil felt himself pale, wanted to argue and deny that it was possible, but the look on the other man’s face was too honest, too straight and genuine for him to possibly not believe it. John and Alan were home though, with Eos watching everything from Five. He trusted them with his life, Eos would have seen. Had he not said that his ship was on its way? Did that mean they had already launched? 

“If Scott’s in trouble, they’ll get there alright.”

The words were more for his own benefit than anything else. 

“Well, just to be sure, how about we make a little agreement?”

Virgil frowned, “What kind of agreement?”

“On Monday your lady friend will be in court, Mister Rost is going to mention your little kiss and use it to show instability in the family. If I were you, Virgil, I would accept that claim. You wouldn’t want either of those lovely children to get hurt now would you? Or even your big brother, he might not get so lucky with another bullet wound, don’t you think?”

“Don’t you even!” 

He didn’t think, he charged the man, fist pulled ready to land a blow when he reached him. A single punch to the face made the man stumble back, yet he was grinning as Virgil picked him up by his shirt. Each breath heavy, Virgil felt his lip lift in a snarl as the man laughed, hand reaching to his pocket and producing a mobile phone.

“Hurt me, or deny the deal and Scott’s cabin goes boom.” 

Virgil hesitated, not sure if it were a bluff. There was still that look in his eyes though, the look of pure honesty and truth. 

It wasn’t worth the risk. 

Not for anyone. 

Setting him down, Virgil stepped back, giving a single nod of confirmation, “I’ll do it.”

“You need to blow the whole court case Virgil, let Horst have the kids, and forget they ever existed.”

A lump lodged in his throat at the thought, Brad would hate him, but if he didn’t agree the twins would be another pair without parents. He couldn’t put his own flesh and blood through that, he knew the pain, the torment. Not to mention what his family would say. 

He had time, he could figure out a way to get around it. 

Short term, he had to do what would save Scott and Jen. 

“I’ll blow the case, let Rost tear us to shreds with what he wants.” He swallowed, “Please, just don’t hurt anyone.”

The phone was returned to his pocket, a smile and a nod, “Wise choice Virgil. Now, I need one more favour?”

He resisted the urge to refuse, but he could still see the phone, still knew what it could potentially do. 

“What?”

“The police will be here in ten seconds, make it look like you caught me.” 

The foul taste of bile filled his mouth as he shook his head, “You’re a bastard.”

“I’ll let Horst know that’s what you think of him.”

That time he launched at him and had him pinned to the ground in a second. Before he could pull any punches a yell behind him announced the arrival of the police. 

“Remember Virgil,” A quiet whisper as he leant up to his ear, “Don’t let anyone get hurt.”


	22. Chapter 22

Scott pulled Jen in close as she sunk down next to him, leaning up against the bathtub. He kissed her hair and closed his eyes, smoke stinging despite the wet towels pressed up under the door. She had pressed her face into his shoulder, holding on to him just as tight as he was holding her. 

“I love you.” He murmured into her hair, “And I’m sorry things have been hard these last few weeks.”

She pulled back, eyes watering and he tried not to think about how it might have been either smoke or fear. 

“It’s not your fault,” She murmured, “If I weren’t so scared of losing you--”

“No,” He cut her off gently, “Because it’s not just you Jen, it’s my whole family that keep telling me time and again how reckless I can be. There’s nothing wrong with you not wanting to lose the person you love.”

Her hand went to her mouth as she coughed, dry and hacking as she doubled over back into him. It was automatic to rub her back in a useless attempt at helping, until she straightened up again. 

“I really don’t want to lose you,” She whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek, “Do you know how much I just want you to be safe, and well, and happy?”

He nodded, covering her hand with one of his, “I do, I know that you care so much love, and I know it’s not fair of me to keep putting you through the wringer like I do.”

Jen had always cared, he knew that was why she got so angry, so scared, so passionate about the things he did. It was both a blessing and a curse, but he loved her for it all the same. If only he would have chance to do something about it, to show her that he could be more considerate to how she was feeling. 

“What about the twins?” Jen whispered, “They’ll…”

Scott had been trying not to think about it. He knew what losing one parent at a time did to his family, to lose both parents at once he wasn’t sure was something he would have survived. The thought of his own two children going through that hurt more than the smoke in his throat. 

It wouldn’t come to that though, their family would come. 

“They’ll know,” He murmured in her ear, “Virgil has them, so they’ll be fine.”

She shook her head against him, tears damp on her cheeks, “I just want to tell them one more time, give them one more hug.”

He wondered if his own parents had had the same thoughts before their deaths, if they had wished for just one more moment with each of them, one more chance to see them. 

Leaning down he lifted her chin, catching her lips with his despite the smoke. She pulled away, gasping for breath for all the wrong reasons, coughing and choking. One deep breath was all it took for his lungs to protest, he knew it had been a mistake, but shallow breaths weren’t cutting it. His chest was screaming for air that simply wasn’t available. 

His head hurt, pounding over the roar of fire, not helped by the hammering on the bathroom door. 

“Scott!” A familiar voice yelled, “Unblock the door! Scott? Can you hear me?”

Jen was moving against him, shifting away towards the door. He tried to follow but his limbs were heavy and refused to obey. 

“Scott?” Jen coughed, “Scott, come on. It’s Alan.”

He tried to make his body move, to push himself up and towards her and the door. It was just too hard though, his limbs too heavy. 

“Scott?” Littlest blonde brother was in front of him, snapping his fingers, “Hey, come on, let’s get you outta here.”

Looking around, he frowned, “Jen?”

“Already gone with Kayo, come on bro, you need to move.”

He stood and stumbled, Alan caught him, heaving him to lean on his shoulders. His eyes were streaming as they made their way through the cabin, picking over debris as they went. It was slow, he kept feeling himself slipping and gripped on to his littlest brothers shoulder with everything he had. 

Then they were out in the forest, but still not safe, smoke surrounded them, thicker than it had been in the house. Ash burned his eyes and clogged his throat, blinding and choking him. His legs buckled and suddenly all his weight was on Alan. 

“Come on Scott, just a little further,”

He nodded, despite the choking cough, keeping his grip firm as he forced his legs to work, unsure just how helpful he was being in his own rescue. 

Then there was a bed and a mask, and sweet sweet oxygen. He gasped as he sat up, still choking on the smoke that coated his throat. Between each hacking fit, he looked around him. Two, they were on Two. Jen sat across from him with her own mask, her shoulders heaving with the effort of breathing. 

“Jen?” He coughed, reaching out to her arm. She looked up, forcing a tired smile and nod as she took his hand. Her face crumpled as she doubled forward, a dry cough crippling her. 

“They need a hospital,” John was saying, “A full check to--”

“We’re fine.” Both spoke at once as they looked to him with matching glares. 

Four sets of raised eyebrows matched them. Penny shook her head, “You haven’t seen what Alan and Kayo just dragged you out of. If Virgil were here--”

“I thought you two were having a girls weekend?” Jen croaked, “What are you--”

“We were investigating Horst,” Kayo stepped forward, her blue suit blackened from the smoke and soot. Scott pursed his lips as he glanced to Alan, his suit even more blackened than their sisters. Sinking back against the pillows, he swallowed, maybe it had been closer than he wanted to admit. 

“Horst.” He murmured, “He did this, there was a message--”

Kayo’s look was pointed, direct and demanding, “He was here?”

“It could have been a minion,” Jen shook her head, holding a finger up to wait as she coughed again, “There was a brick put through a window, I don-- don’t --”

Penny went to her side, rubbing her back gently, “Just breathe Jen, nice deep breaths.”

Scott cleared his throat, wincing at the tickling dryness before he swallowed and looked to Kayo, “He’s out to get us,” He paused, taking a breath of oxygen as his lungs protested against him talking, “It said that we got in the way or something. Sorry, I lost the note.”

“Guys?” 

Everyone’s attention was drawn by the appearance of Virgil and Gordon’s holograms. Scott noticed how Kayo and Penny’s shoulders relaxed at their appearance. 

“Eos just filled us in,” Gordon explained quickly, “Are you guys okay?”

“We will be.” Jen whispered. 

“Are you?” John asked, “Eos said she couldn’t find you--”

“Some crazy dude with an agenda took out the tracks for Puffing Billy, Virg went and saved the day.”

Scott could see Virgil seemed withdrawn, like his mind was elsewhere until Gordon nudged him at the mention of his heroics. 

“It was nothing,” Virgil shrugged, “The guy knew he couldn’t get away with it.”

Kayo folded her arms, “Did you recognise him Virgil? Was it--”

“Eos said Horst was behind the fire there,” Virgil nodded quickly, “I think this guy was more to do with the Luddites than him.”

“Yeah,” Gordon pushed in, “But besides that, seeing as you’re in the big green lifting machine, can you come and clear the tracks for us? Nobody else can get up here for hours and there’s kids getting cranky.”

John and Alan laughed, Scott might have too if he wasn’t aching quite so much. Instead he squeezed Jen’s hand with a tired smile. 

“We’re on our way,” Alan told him, “Bribe the kids with ice cream in the meantime.”

Virgil snorted with a grin, “Already used that one.”

“We’ll be as quick as we can.” John shook his head as the hologram cut out.

Scott watched the others go, heading towards the cockpit. Swallowing hard against the pain in his throat, he reached out to them, “Guys?” 

They paused and turned back, no doubt already knowing what he wanted to say.

“Thanks.”

They all smiled, but it was Kayo that spoke, “You’re still going to hospital once we’ve picked the others up.”


	23. Chapter 23

The rest of the weekend passed quietly, Scott and Jen stayed on the mainland, taking over parenting duties of the twins whilst Virgil managed Brad. It was hard on Sunday night, to take him back to Whartons and leave him, unsure what the outcome of the next few days had been. He hadn’t had chance to think of a plan, too focussed on making sure Scott and Jen were fit after their incident, and making sure that Brad enjoyed his time away as much as he could. 

“Hey,” Scott nudged him in the kitchen, “What’s up with you? You’re seeing Brad and Amy on Wednesday aren’t you?”

He had to smile at the thought, that would be the reaction Scott would expect from him. Being grumpy at his big brother wouldn’t help anything, even if he did feel like snapping. 

“Sorry,” He shrugged, “Guess it’s just been such a crazy weekend… on my way back I just got thinking about the fire and--”

“Kayo and Aunt Val are on the case, they’re gonna get him Virgil.”

Virgil sighed, turning to face Scott properly, “I don’t doubt their ability Scott, but they didn’t see the fire coming, what if they don’t see the next thing coming too?”

Scott frowned at him, his smile fell into concern as he rested a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, it’s gonna be alright, we’re gonna be in court tomorrow and you know what the security is like there.”

Virgil nodded, “Yeah, you’re right.” Though even to his own ears he didn’t sound convinced. 

Looking to his big brother, he took a breath, a slight plan suddenly coming to mind, “Say, yours and Jen’s weekend was kind of ruined, if you wanted to take the day tomorrow with the twins I’d understand.”

Scott glanced to the kitchen door, in the lounge they could hear Jen reading to the pair before she took them to bed. He could see that he was tempted by the offer, though perhaps not entirely convinced. 

“Jen hasn’t left them alone all day,” He nudged, “I know it was meant to be a weekend for the pair of you, but…” He trailed off, letting Scott think for himself. 

“Well, I guess,” Scott sighed, “You really wouldn’t mind? If you’re bothered about stuff they’d understand...”

“No,” Virgil shook his head, taking a breath to calm himself, “I can manage things. We all know how important family time is.”

Scott shrugged, “Well, if you’re determined to get rid of me…”

Virgil laughed, nudging his brother with his shoulder, “Shut it.”

Going to the door, Scott grinned, watching his family for a moment before turning back to Virgil with narrowed eyes. Sure he was caught, Virgil distracted himself with putting the milk back in the fridge.

“This isn’t anything to do with Imogen being up tomorrow is it?”

His laugh was tight as he closed the fridge door, shaking his head he scratched the back of his hair. 

“No.”

Scott looked entirely unconvinced, but Virgil could live with that. If Scott believed that it was Ginny he was bothered about it wasn’t exactly a lie. 

Sighing, Scott turned away, “Alright. Whatever you say.”

Taking his drink, Virgil pursed his lips, hating himself for what he was doing. 

“I’m going to get an early night.”

Scott turned back from picking up Luke, “Alright, if I don’t see you in the morning, I hope it goes okay.”

“Thanks.” Virgil smiled, “You guys have a good day too.”

*

“What was all that about with Virgil?” Jen murmured as she curled into Scott once the twins were settled.

He shook his head, his brother was off. Even though he had pinned it all on the tension between he and Imogen, Scott was convinced there had to be something more going on. 

Kissing her head, he sighed, “I don’t know. He practically told me not to come tomorrow and spend the day with you guys,” He smiled but knew it didn’t reach his eyes as he looked down to her, “Don’t get me wrong-” he paused to cough, “- It’d be great to have a family day--”

“But he hates court,” Jen cut him off, “Why the hell would he…” she pulled away to sit straight, clearing her throat before reaching for the water bottle on the table. 

“Exactly,” Scott shook his head, “I think it might have something to do with this weekend, it perhaps got to him more than we realised.”

Jen frowned, propping the water bottle against her legs as she curled back into him. 

“Was Horst really that bad to you both?”

“Virgil didn’t see that much of him,” He told her, wondering if it was time to finally share the whole story, “It was more the thought of what he could have done, I think.”

Her hand was light on his thigh but her frown was deep, “Do you want to tell me?”

Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed his face into her hair, taking a deep breath to remind himself that things were okay. 

“When we got there, they made us strip. It wasn’t to check we weren’t concealing anything, it was to mess with us, get in our heads and make us feel…” 

“Vulnerable?” Jen filled in quietly, closing her eyes, “Kayo told me that bit, she saw.”

He nodded, part of him had forgotten Kayo would have been watching, keeping tabs for as long as she had been able. 

“We were there when they ordered the explosion in the hangar, we were in the blast radius and had to run for it. For all we knew Kayo could have been killed in it and we had no way of doing anything about it.”

He continued to tell her the series of events, how Virgil had been taken and neither had any way of knowing what was going on with the other for… he realised he didn’t even know how long for. 

“I couldn’t let him hurt them,” He sighed, “We’d already lost too many, we were about to lose Brad to sepsis and possibly Amy to dehydration. If all I could have done was lure the gunmen away so they could get to safety--” A lump in his throat cut him off as he shook his head, pressing his lips to her hair as he coughed again before croaking, “I’m sorry.”

She shifted from next to him, sitting up and twisting around so she was straddling his lap, allowing her to lean down and catch his lips. Her breath tasted of toothpaste, and the skin of her cheeks was soft under his hands. Just as he was about to close his eyes, she pulled away, smiling as she lifted his chin with her finger, “You did what you had to and did everything you could.”

“People still d--”

“You did your best Scott,” She cut him off, eyes stern, “You could have sat at home, and then what would have happened to those people? Those kids? Hmm?”

His chest tightened, “Virgil would have had so much less hassle if we--”

“Stop it.” She snapped at him, tapping his nose, “Things have worked out as they have Scott, maybe it’s a bit shit in the short term, maybe we could have done things differently, but there’s no point in dwelling on it.”

He swallowed, reaching up to her cheek again, “I did my best.”

Her sigh was soft, eyes shifting to concern as she wiped his cheeks, “You always do, and I love you for it.”


	24. Chapter 24

Persuading Scott to have a day with his family had been easy, but despite his best attempts Penny had refused to take a day to herself. She had told him in no uncertain terms that being pregnant gave her little else to do, and that it gave her peace of mind to be able to monitor what was going on in the case. 

Ginny had been giving evidence for almost an hour, describing the scene when they had arrived at the hospital with both children, and then discussing in detail Brad’s medical history since he had been rescued. Virgil couldn’t help but fidget as she went through it, it was one thing to hear about Brad’s injuries, and how close Amy had come to not making it, it was another to hear her detail on him. Especially when he knew she was about to be torn to shreds. 

“Do you want to take a break?” Gwen asked leaning over to him, “Or do you want Scott back over here?”

He shook his head quickly, “No, I’m fine, just tired after the weekend. Leave Scott to enjoy his day.”

She folded her arms as she sat back, frowning at him clearly unconvinced but unable to say more as Rost turned to him, “Mister Tracy, would you mind coming up? I’d like to ask you both some questions.”

Virgil nodded and stood, giving Ginny a tight smile as he stood up in the second stand. 

“Now, how long have you two known each other?”

He looked down, thinking carefully. Ginny was quicker though, “About ten years, though we haven’t seen each other regularly in that time.”

“Mister Tracy?”

He looked up, catching Rost’s eye as he did. The look was hard, like he was daring him to answer different. 

Rost knew. 

Rost was the mole. 

“About that.” He nodded in agreement, “Ginny has somewhat become our go-to ER specialist. In a job like ours it’s nice to have someone that knows us a little better than most.”

Rost turned to Ginny, “And would you say you know the Tracy’s well?”

She glanced to Virgil as she shrugged, “I know their medical histories well, I know some things about them but not an awful lot.”

“Mister Tracy, would you say Miss Tarbruck had favourites within your family?”

He couldn’t help but laugh as he nodded, “Mister Rost, if you asked any doctor that had had the displeasure of treating all five of us, I think they would all have preferences. My brothers and I are not the best patients in the world.”

A look across to Ginny and he could see her stifling her own laugh, if she could have spoken freely he was sure she would have vouched for him.

“So you confirm that Miss Tarbruck does have favorites?”

He shrugged, “When it comes to it she gives us all the best medical attention, favourites has nothing to do with it.”

“Aside from the fact that she kissed you a few nights ago, didn’t she mister Tracy?”

Whilst his stance straightened and broadened, he saw Ginny wilt at the accusation. Her mouth dropped as she tried to find the words, only to be cut off by a hand that Rost raised. 

Gwen stood, “I do not see how this pertains to the case, your honour!”

Rost turned to the benches, “It seems to me, ladies and gentlemen, that Mister Tracy here wants a ready made family. His focus isn’t on these two children, it’s on himself. Having just broken up with his long term partner, he’s now looking for a new partner so he can have his perfect family.”

Virgil straightened, not willing to take the accusations, “Your honour, may I speak freely for a moment?”

“Do you have a rebuttal to the accusation mister Tracy?”

_ Half a one _ , he thought to himself, “Yes, I do your honour.”

“You may speak.”

He glared hard at Rost for a moment before looking for Penny in the gallery and then across to the jury. What would come after his half thought out protest, he wasn’t sure, but he was willing to risk it. 

“Who in this world doesn’t make mistakes?” He asked, looking to Gwen and holding a hand out, “Not that I’m saying our kiss was a mistake. It was a spur of the moment, heated, reaction to the stress we have both been under. Perhaps it was a mistake in that we shouldn’t have let it happen, but I couldn’t let that continue for the precise reason that mister Rost has pointed out.” 

From his desk, Rost was shaking his head, his eyes hard as one hand went to his own throat. Virgil got the message, he was about to get the response he expected. 

“Colonel Casey pointed out early on that she knew I would always want kids, and she’s right. It’s perhaps my biggest fault that I care too much, and by caring too much I got too close to these kids to simply watch them go into a system that will see them cared for but not loved. As I have previously told the court, I know what those kids have been through, I have lost two parents.”

He swallowed, shaking his head and taking a breath, “My previous partner didn’t want kids, it wasn’t a stage in our relationship we had thought about. But he knew that this was what I wanted, so he spared me from having to make that choice so that I could do the best I can by those two kids.”

Looking to Ginny, he shook his head, “I’m sorry.”

Her smile was watery as she looked back to him, “Don’t be. I always knew they were your priority.”

His eyes drifted to Penny as he swallowed the lump in his throat. She didn’t understand, and he wasn’t sure if he should explain. Whatever came next, he knew she was at risk, he had put her at risk. 

As the doors to the room thudded open, he wasn’t sure he could ever forgive himself for what he had done. 


	25. Chapter 25

“Everybody on the floor or the kids get it.” 

Virgil froze at the sight of Brad being held by his collar with a gun to the back of his head. He could see he had been crying, his eyes red rimmed and lip still trembling. 

Taking a breath, he met the boy’s eye, “Brad? Are you okay?”

A quick startled nod that suggested he was anything but okay. 

“What were you told on Saturday, Tracy?” The man holding Brad asked, glaring at Virgil. 

A second man stepped into the room, black and white suit, grey hair ruffled just so, and a blonde beard. It wasn’t anything about the man’s appearance that made Virgil’s heart stop, it was what he was carrying in his arm.

“Now Jerry,” He waved his free hand to the man with Brad, “We don’t want to wake little Amy now do we?”

Virgil shook his head quickly, “Horst, don’t hurt either of them. Let them go, just… please.”

He shook his head, rocking his arm gently, “We had a deal Virgil. Nobody got hurt if you gave up the case. Yet from what I’ve seen, you seem determined to continue fighting for custody.”

Movement from the other side of the room caught his eye as Penny stood, “He has every right to!”

Horst rolled his eyes, reaching into his jacket and producing a gun, pointing it towards Penny without looking, “Come here,  _ Penny _ .”

She scoffed, “I’m not scared of you Jacob, that’s your name isn’t it? We were expecting you this afternoon, but a few hours early won’t do much harm.”

Virgil frowned at her, shaking his head. It didn’t make sense, he hadn’t told anyone what had happened. 

Horst snorted, flicking off the safety, “I’m a man with a gun, no signals are getting in or out of this building, and nobody is leaving until I get what I wanted in the first place.”

“Which is?” 

“Get the hell over here!” Horst stamped his foot, “Or god help me I will come over there.”

She looked to Virgil, her eyes full of warning. He gave a small nod, he wouldn’t do anything stupid, he wasn’t Scott after all. Taking a breath he watched as Penny stepped out of the gallery, going to stand in front of Horst, one hand protective over her belly. 

“On your knees.” He demanded. 

“Oh come on!” Ginny spoke up, “She’s pregnant!”

Virgil winced as Horst pulled back the hammer on his gun, swinging it to point to his left. Ginny fell immediately silent as Penny eased herself down to the floor. He raised his own hands, looking around the room to the jury, the observers, and then the judge,

“This is my fight,” He murmured, loud enough for all to hear, “Please, I don’t want anyone else getting any more involved, or for anyone else to get hurt.”

Horst nodded with a smile, “Wise words Mister Tracy. Now, here’s what we’re gonna do,”

He watched him, wanting to argue and protest, but knowing what his safer option was in that moment. 

“Jerry here is gonna give you a phone, you’re gonna call your Aunt Val and ask her for your Thunderbird, and some clean passports for me and for these two kids.”

It was hard not to scoff at the outrageous request. Thunderbird Two had a dozen protocols in place for those wanting to take it over, if John programmed it right, it wouldn’t even take off without a recognised voice command. 

“Don’t worry,” Horst smiled, “I’m not going to be the one piloting your ship. Not to start with at least.”

The look in his eye, the smile that hinted at him meaning exactly what he was implying, the way he glanced down to Amy in his arm, Virgil knew he was in more trouble than he had initially thought. Penny was looking up to him, blue eyes wide as she mouthed a silent protest. He knew he couldn’t let Horst get that far, if he got on to Two he’d won, he would have the kids and they’d hate Virgil which would hurt more than any other way of dying.

“I’ll do it.” He swallowed, “On a condition.”

Horst glared, “It had better be a good one Tracy.”

Virgil nodded, “You tell those kids just why you want to take them with you.”

“I don’t wanna go with him!” Brad protested, “I want to go with Virgil.”

Virgil winced as the gun was pressed harder up against the boy’s shoulder, “You’re coming with us kid.”

“No!” Brad cried, stamping his prosthetic down on Jerry’s foot before bolting. When Virgil realised who he was running for, he crouched, catching him in his arms and holding on tight. 

“The little--” Jerry snarled as he recovered himself, eyes raging as he sought out the boy.

Pushing Brad behind him, Virgil straightened, “Don’t. If you hurt him I’ll do nothing for you.”

Jerry huffed, taking a phone from his pocket, “You’d best be making that call then.”

Taking the phone he looked down to the screen. The number preprogrammed was his Aunt’s personal number that he knew by heart. He wondered if the outside world was aware of what was going on in the court, if she would be waiting for that call or blissfully unaware of his situation. 

His thumb hesitated over the green button, briefly wondering if there was any other way out before dragging more people into the problem. 

“Don’t even think of trying anything,” Horst warned, his tone bored, “There’s more than just the two of us in the building.”

Pursing his lips Virgil nodded, more than two of them, that was always good to know. He looked up as he held the phone up and pressed the green button. 

It rang. 

And rang. 

He knew on the third ring she wasn’t going to answer. Aunt Val was someone who answered immediately no matter the number. She was either distracted, detained, or didn’t have her phone with her. 

Eventually the voicemail service kicked in, something Virgil knew she never checked either. If it were important they’d ring back, was what she always said. 

Cutting the call he threw the phone back to Jerry, “She’s busy.”

“Well,” Horst sighed, his finger going to the trigger of his gun, “That is a slight problem for you isn’t it?”


	26. Chapter 26

Despite having seen it coming, he jumped at the shot fired, wincing at the crack that split the air. What he didn’t expect was the rumble that followed, somewhere close, still in the building, but not where they were. Guessing from Horst’s face, it was something more to do with his plan. 

“What was that?” Brad whispered from where he was clutching at Virgil’s leg, “It sounded like...”

Crouching, Virgil wrapped an arm securely around Brad’s shoulders, “It’s okay, I’m going to do everything I can to keep you and your sister safe. Alright?”

He nodded urgently, “My leg hurts.”

Virgil glanced around, “Why don’t you go and sit with Ginny, yeah?”

Ginny nodded, forcing a tight smile as she patted the floor next to where she was sat, “Sure, come and sit with me Brad.”

Jerry snorted, “Perfect, saves me a bullet if anyone misbehaves.”

Virgil ignored the comment, looking to Horst once Brad was settled curled up next to Ginny. 

“What was that?”

The smile that formed on Horst’s face turned sadistic, almost satisfied as he looked to Virgil, “Everyone is going to be so busy looking for survivors from that blast, they won’t have time to think about the situation here.”

He held his ground, knowing he was being riled up on purpose, trying to be drawn to perform in front of those that were meant to be judging his fitness as a parent. Horst wouldn’t get the satisfaction. 

“They’ll evacuate the court,” Gwen murmured from where she was on the ground, “When the people from this room don’t evacuate, they’ll know something’s up.”

Horst grinned, “And they’ll walk right into more trouble,” His eyes locked on Virgil’s, “My new gunmen have much better aim than those that shot Scott, I made sure of that.”

Virgil shrugged, “So what are you gonna do? Shoot everyone who tries to come near us? We can’t wait it out in here forever.”

Horst nodded returning his gun’s aim towards Penny. Virgil glanced down to her, noting how her cool demeanor was starting to slip. She had paled since he’d last properly looked at her and had leant forward slightly. 

“Horst, I don’t care what you do with me, but please, this isn’t anyone elses fight. These two kids never asked for this, Penny’s eight months pregnant, all these people have families to go home to--”

He halted as he saw her tense, her eyes screwing shut for a moment as her lips parted in a small gasp. Shaking his head, he looked to her in dread, not believing what he was seeing in that moment as she took a breath.

“Jacob,” She growled at Horst, “If you don’t let me out of here, you’re going to be the one delivering a baby on this court floor.”

He scoffed, shaking his head as he pulled up the ends of his trousers one at a time to crouch down. Using the barrel of his gun to pull the curl of Penny’s hair back from her cheek he leant in to her ear, “I think you’re bluffing Miss Penelope.”

Virgil knew Penelope, he had done since they had been young, that they had lived together for five years had only increased how well he knew her. Yet he could never quite tell when she was lying. He was looking for her tells, the little quirks he knew she couldn’t help, Gordon had said she had become dreadful at lying when she had been pregnant with Finn but Virgil still couldn’t make the call. 

“Nervous are we?” Horst prompted, “Now, is that because of your impending labor? Or because you don’t want to find out what happens to people that lie to me? Shall we ask the doctor in the room to check?”

Penny was glaring, her temper shortened and fraying. It was then that Virgil knew, she’d been caught out. A moment later she had reached up, grabbed the barrel of Horst’s gun and pulled sharply, sending him toppling sideways. Virgil’s eyes widened, concerned for the safety of Amy, but Horst had the instinct of anyone holding a child, to protect the bundle in his arm as he fell. 

Despite her condition, Penny was quick to her feet. Everyone called Virgil a bear when he was in a mood, but he was sure Penny could have easily earned the title in that moment. Before Horst had recovered, Gwen had dared to lunge across, yanking Amy from his hold and clutching her close as she shuffled back towards the protection of her desk. Penny stepped forward, ready to attack but movement caught Virgil’s eye before he saw what he did. 

“Leave her!” He growled, stepping between Jerry’s gun and Penny, “This isn’t her fight.”

Penny turned on him in a moment, “Excuse me? Virgil Tracy we have said from the start that our family goes through everything together. We have supported you and Brad through his recovery, Scott and Jen through their recovery, and you through this court case. That you didn’t tell us what truly happened on Saturday is outrageous enough,”

His eyes widened on her at the mention of the weekend, unsure how she knew.

“But to say here, now, that this isn’t my fight?” She turned back towards Horst, “If you fight one Tracy, you’ve got a fight with all of us.” 

Virgil froze as he felt a gun in his back, from behind him Jerry sneered, “Well I wonder what happens when you kill one of them.”

Horst stepped forward, gun trained on Penny, “Who’s it going to be Virgil?”

Penny stood at his shoulder; small and dainty but so strong and fierce, so quintessentially British they regularly joked. He loved her like another sister, and he knew she would murder him for ever thinking that she possibly needed protecting. It had been drilled into him forever though, to protect women from harm. 

Shaking his head, he swallowed, “You’re not going to hurt her.”

Horst raised an eyebrow, gun shifting away from Penny towards where Ginny was still clutching Brad. 

“Get your gun away from him,” Virgil growled, “Haven’t you already hurt that little boy enough?”

“And the woman?”

Even if he hadn’t have loved her, he still would have shaken his head. 

“Well, that leaves, the lawyer and the girl.”

He looked to where Gwen was holding Amy close, rocking gently whilst glaring at the scene in the centre of the room. 

“You’re not hurting any of them.” Virgil snapped, “Alright?”

“Then give me what I want.”

He looked down to Penny, across to Gwen, the other way to Ginny and Brad. Shaking his head he swallowed, feeling the phone in his pocket. 

“Let them all go, and I’ll bring Thunderbird Two in, no questions, no tricks.”

Horst shook his head, a sigh heavy like it drew his entire weight down. He sounded almost apologetic as he looked to Virgil, “I don’t want that any more. See, you made the boy not want me, so now the only thing I can get out of this is to hurt you.”

He kept his eyes locked on Virgil as he raised his gun again and pulling the trigger.


	27. Chapter 27

His cry was primal as he lunged forward at the shot, using his weight to his advantage as he grabbed for the gun and brought his knee up to Horst’s gut. Both toppled to the floor and a second shot fired from behind him. Twisting, he was distracted by Penny tackling Jerry, the shot having come from his gun. Glancing around again he scrambled to his feet, one thought on his mind. 

Brad. 

Stumbling to his feet, his breath caught in his throat, Ginny was curled protectively around the boy shielding him from the scene unfolding. It was the blood pooling on the floor that had him startled. 

“Brad! Gin!” He cried out, starting towards them. 

A blow to the back of his neck made him fall forward. He twisted on the floor, kicking out with his foot making Jerry yell and his gun topple to the floor. Before he could reach it, the doors at the back of the room thudded open again with a familiar demand, “Nobody move!”

“Oh wise words Aunty Val.” Horst chuckled, stepping in to Virgil’s line of sight, gun trained on him, “Anybody moves, and Virgil here is a dead man.”

Penny’s voice was like steel as she spoke from somewhere behind Jerry, “You’re outmanned and outgunned Jacob. Give. It. Up.”

“Which one of them was bleeding Virgil?” Horst whispered grinning as he looked down to him, “Was it the little brat? Or the fit doctor?”

His fingernails dug into his palms as he clenched his fists. It took everything to not go and see and help whoever was hurt. It took even more not to swing a punch at Horst. 

“Horst,” Aunt Val spoke up again, “You put down that gun now, and you  _ might _ get a lighter sentence.”

Horst’s eyes lifted, “I think I’ll just shoot him.”

Virgil tensed, twisting onto his side, hoping beyond hope that it was enough as one shot and then another fired. A thud on the floor next to him, and he knew Horst was dead. 

He fell flat onto his back, looking to his other side. The smooth wooden floor was splintered, a single shot stuck in the fragments. 

In the next instant he was up and across the room, glancing to Penny briefly. She was pale, eyes wide, but had a gun still trained on Jerry. She was fine. 

“Ginny?” He asked touching her shoulder, “Brad? Kid are you okay?”

Brad’s wide eyes peered up to him as he wriggled out from Ginny’s hold, “She’s bleeding Virgil!” 

Ginny uncurled, sinking back against the podium, pale and sluggish. 

“Don’ let her die Virgil, please? Not like my Momma.”

He found the wound quickly, the side of her ribcage. Not thinking twice he pulled off his jacket and screwed it up to press against the wound. 

“I won’t let her Brad, I swear,” He nodded, “Now, you go and check on your sister yeah?”

Brad hesitated, eyes wide and lip trembling, Virgil looked up as Penny rested a hand on the boy’s shoulder to guide him away. 

“You’d better look after him Tracy.” 

His attention whipped back to Ginny’s soft whisper, “Hey, you stay with us.” He laughed at the thought, “How many times have you demanded that I wasn’t allowed to go to sleep?”

“Too many.” Ginny went to laugh, face screwing up, “Shit. That hurts.”

He nodded, “I can imagine. Just, be okay. Brad will be mad if something happens to you.”

Her smile was soft, sleepy as she nodded, “Brad. Sure. Hey Virg--”

She was cut off as paramedics arrived, pushing him out and back. 

Turning to the rest of the room, his shoulders fell at the sudden chaos. GDF personnel were everywhere, Penny and Gwen were sat in a corner distracting Brad with Amy. 

A breath left him and he felt like all his strength went with it. Looking down his eye caught the hole in the floor right next to where he had been. 

He had almost died. 

That thought was one that didn’t bother him so much. It was the thoughts that followed, that Penny and Brad and Amy and Ginny and Gwen, all people that mattered to him, had been put in so much danger. All because he had said nothing. 

And for what? Penny had known. Had the others too?

“Virgil!” 

His eyes snapped up at the call, Aunt Val storming towards him. 

Her eyes raked over him, searching for any obvious injury, “Are you hurt?”

Shaking his head was about all he felt capable of. 

“Are you fit to work?” She asked, hands reaching to his shoulders. 

He frowned, work meant IR. 

“International Rescue are needed for a flood resulting from a dam bursting.” She filled in, “Jennifer is waiting outside in Thunderbird One.”

“But--” He looked around him.

Her look gave him his answer before she spoke, “Nobody is impressed with how you’ve apparently kept secrets about being coerced but we shall deal with it later. All hands are on deck for this rescue, and my men are already enroute.”

His nod was more sure as he looked around again, “Can--”

Her hands squeezed his shoulders, jarring him back to her, “I’ll keep you updated about Imogen’s condition and will personally ensure Brad, Amy and Penelope receive a full check up.”

“Thank you.”

He didn’t wait for further instruction and forced himself to leave. For all he wanted to stay, he knew he could be of no further use. As hard as it was he forced one foot in front of the other towards a ship that wasn’t his to do a job that was almost a relief to get away to. 


	28. Chapter 28

Two days later they were back on the Island, the burst dam had done severe damage, leaving more homeless than Thunderbird Two had been equipped for. Whilst their role as rescue was done, it had been a unanimous decision to fly out again with further supplies as soon as they could restock. Virgil had been told to be back on the mainland for the following day the hearing moved to a smaller court to allow for the rest of the evidence and arguments to be given. It was a relief to him, gave him more time to think about how he was going to warrant not telling anyone about how he had been coerced by Horst. 

“Virg,” Gordon sighed as he entered the module, “What the hell are you still doing down here?”

Dropping another box of dried food packaged, he looked up, “I’ve got time, Scott and I don’t fly out for another hour.”

Gordons hands went to his hips, something he’d picked up off of Penny over the years, “Yeah and you need to shower and change and--”

“Gordon, Virgil, I’ve got a cargo ship in the North Pacific losing it’s load and requesting assistance.” John interrupted, “Alan and Jen are still over flight hours.”

“On it.” Virgil nodded sighing himself, “Maybe you can drop me back in Melbourne on the way back?”

Gordon scoffed, “That is if we get back in time for you to go to court!”

***

Scott was waiting for him in the lounge of their hotel suite when he finally got to Melbourne. It had taken longer than anticipated to secure the ship’s cargo and fish what had been lost out of the ocean. The last thing he wanted was to stop and chat. His  _ bed _ was all he wanted, in too few hours he’d be up again to face more accusations and questions about what had gone on earlier in the week. A good night’s sleep and a clear head was what he needed before then.

“Come and sit down,” Scott nodded to the coffee table, drawing his attention to the two glasses and the bottle of scotch. 

“Scott,” He groaned, “I’ve got to be back in court in,” He checked his watch, “Five hours, I can’t be drinking now,”

Scott was smirking as he poured out two measures of the amber liquid, “That’s the thing,” He murmured, producing an envelope from somewhere and holding it out, “You don’t.”

“What?”

He waggled the envelope, raising an eyebrow in a dare. Reaching out Virgil took it, frowning at its lightness.

“I didn’t want to distract you whilst we were out there,” Scott murmured by way of explanation, trailing off as Virgil tugged at the opened seam. Only part of him realised what his brother was saying, the rest of him was already too intrigued by the paper in his hands to care. He drew the letter out, pursing his lips at the feel of the expensive paper.

The envelope was heavy in his hands as he scanned over the words, barely able to register them. He shook his head, trying to focus on processing the words as sentences.

“Ruled in favour,” He whispered, the backs of his legs hitting the edge of the sofa. Sinking down, he choked as a lump swelled in his throat. He covered his mouth in disbelief, shaking his head as he looked to his big brother, “Scott…”

He was outright grinning as he nodded to him, “The judge and jury have had a very long conversation today without us present. Apparently your actions earlier in the week were enough to persuade the whole court that you are the best person to take on those kids.” He told him with a smile and a shove against his shoulder, “Gwen has been sorting the papers out all day.”

It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Scott, he just needed to read it for himself. Looking back to the papers, he bit his lip as he read and reread. 

_ Ruled in favour _ . 

“The kids…” He sniffed, rubbing his chin as he looked at the words, “... Brad and Amy… I’m going to be…”

Scott laughed, nodding as he leant forward, “You’re gonna be a dad Virg, Brad and Amy are going to be yours.”

The sentence, finally said aloud and confirmed to him in every possible way. When he found the video that Scott had secretly taken online, he knew that was the moment he could pinpoint as when he finally broke down. 

His face fell into his hands as the papers fell to the coffee table, the weight was gone from his shoulders, shaken free by the sudden sobs that wracked him. It wasn’t just the simple relief of knowing that they had won the case, so much else had happened. 

Naturally, Hiram had been his next thought. The man he had loved was gone, left him to work in Europe with Professor Moffat on the new Hadron Collider. Never had he expected that he would be going into parenthood alone. 

But then there were his brothers, two of which were already fathers, and the other two that apparently had every faith in him even when he lacked it in himself. They wouldn’t let him fail, not after everything they had gone through just for custody. 

Still he wished that his partner had been there to celebrate with him, despite knowing the reason he wasn’t. Hiram wasn’t the sort of person whom adored kids the way he did. The scientist was too focussed on his experiments and designs to have any time to be paternal. The children of others, he would have always tolerated, but Virgil knew that the reality was that Hiram would never have wished for children to call his own. 

Personally, Virgil couldn’t have imagined anything he would have wanted more. 

“So, it’s guaranteed?” He asked, wiping his cheeks as he swallowed with a sniff, “Can I tell them that…”

Scott’s smile had softened since he had first broken the news, obviously realising just how much it meant to his younger brother. He nodded, nudging a glass of scotch towards him, “We’re going to meet Jack at lunch, I think he’ll tell us where we’re allowed to go next.”

He didn’t protest as he downed the measure of alcohol in one, wincing at the heat as it burned his throat. 

_ I should tell Hiram _ . He thought to himself, looking around for his phone. 

“Here,” Scott held out his own mobile with a knowing look before Virgil could even start to voice his thoughts. 

“Thanks,” He swallowed, trying to clear the burning, “Sorry, I need to… Brains… I should…”

“Go ahead,” Scott nodded with a smile, “You might even catch him on his lunch!”

He hadn’t thought of the time difference, but it was obvious Scott had. It was a good job Europe was ahead of them by a good few hours. 

“Thanks.”

***

“Virgil.” It was neither a greeting nor a statement, just a civil comment, the same as it had always been since he had left him. 

It threw him slightly. Hadn’t he just thought about how Brains would never had wanted his own children? Suddenly the call seemed pointless and he was left floundering. 

“Hi.” Was all he managed to come out with after a long moment.

“Is e-ev-everything alright?”

He swallowed, taking a second to gather his thoughts and compose himself. Brains would be pleased for him,  _ That’s why he left you, idiot _ . He told himself. One knew what it meant to the other, and how much winning the case would mean. 

Equally, it meant that he would probably never come home. 

“Sorry,” He sighed, rubbing his face, “Erm… I guess… I just wanted to let you know, Scott’s just told me. We… I mean,  _ I _ … I’ve got custody of the kids. The papers have all gone through today.”

“T-th-that’s w-wonderful news!” It was a relief to hear him sounding genuinely pleased for him.

“Thanks,” Virgil smiled, “I… well, I just wanted you to know.”

Brains’ laugh was nervous over the line, “W-w-well, I’m just glad that everything worked out for you.” 

“Thank you.” He hoped it sounded sincere, after all, he had never wished for the entire episode to drive them apart. 

There was another long pause across the line, a brief moment when both inhaled as if to say something more before they both changed their mind and continued the silence. 

“W-w-well,” Brains eventually started, “I’ll let you go and get some sleep.”

Sleep. Yes. That was a probably a good idea. 

“And I’ll let you get back to work.” Virgil nodded, biting his lip, glad he couldn’t see him, “I’ll talk to you again soon.”

“Yes,” Brains replied, “Of c-c-ourse. G-good bye.”

“Bye.” Virgil sighed, rubbing his face as he hung up and set the phone down on the table. 

He sunk back into his seat, glad Scott had excused himself for bed before he had started the call. It was a mix of relief, exhaustion, and hurt that finally caught up to him when he again bowed his head and began to cry. 


	29. Chapter 29

Penny had made him take flowers. He had felt like it gave the wrong message, but being so heavily pregnant, he knew better than to argue with her. They were brightly coloured oranges, pinks and yellows to brighten the drab hospital rooms. 

As she had promised, Aunt Val had kept him updated, assuring him that whilst there had been a tense moment or two, Ginny was fine and on the road to recovering well. That she was sat up in bed assured him that what his Aunt had told him was true, even if she did look pale and still had an oxygen cannula under her nose. 

He set the vase of flowers on the table at the end of the bed, glancing over to see if she was still sleeping. Thinking back, he was sure he hadn’t ever seen her so peaceful. The tension in her cheeks was gone, leaving soft delicate lines that contrasted the usual hard set of her jaw. Her hair was loose, framing her face with short strands at the front before lengthening out. He was sure he’d never seen it out of the messy top knot adorned with pens and styluses and all manner of other things. 

“Nice flowers,” A whisper drew his attention, “They for someone special?”

He smiled, stepping around to the side of the bed to take her hand, “They’re for someone very special to whom I owe an apology for getting shot.”

Ginny smiled, shaking her head, “It only hit a rib, I’ll be fine in a day or two,” She paused, breath hitching as she shifted more upright, “In the meantime, you get to see just how much of a bad patient I am.”

It was good to see her upright, teasing and playful like she should have been and not pale and still as she had been in the dreams that had haunted him. 

“What?” She asked softly, twisting the hand that he was holding so she was holding his, “I know that look.”

He frowned at her, unaware that he had been sporting any look in particular. 

“You haven’t talked to anyone about it yet have you?”

When had he had a chance to talk about it?

“Virgil!” She snapped, “What the hell is it with you boys and just not getting--”

“Woah,” He cut her off, reaching out to her shoulder, “Calm down before you hurt yourself.”

She still glared, that slightly terrifying  _ do as you’re told right now _ glare that she normally used when he was a patient. 

“I”m going to talk to them,” He nodded with a sigh, “I just haven’t gotten around to it yet.”

Ginny rolled her eyes and he expected a sarcastic remark to follow. Instead she stayed silent, simply watching him through hooded eyes as she took a slow breath. He bit the inside of his lip, suddenly unsure what he was doing there. She was fine, he’d proved that much to himself. She just needed to rest and relax, something that he was sure she wasn’t getting with him sat next to her. 

“How the hell did he coerce you?” She murmured, “That was what Penny said right?”

“Yeah,” He sighed, feeling all too ready to talk about it with someone, “You saw about the train on the news?” When she gave a confirmatory nod he continued, “Well, the guy that got arrested was the guy that Horst sent to threaten me. He told me that I had to make the case fall through and if I didn’t agree there and then, Scott and Jen’s cabin would have exploded.”

“Shit Virg,” 

He turned at the voice from the door, glaring and then sighing at the sight of his family. Looking back to Ginny he raised an eyebrow. She smiled guiltily with a shrug, an apology mouthed to him as she squeezed his hand again. 

“So you didn’t know that bit?” He asked as Gordon stepped into the room ahead of the others and swung an arm across his shoulders, “Pen--”

“Penny realised the deal when Horst got there and mentioned last Saturday,” Kayo filled in, “Until that moment, all we knew was that he had planned on disrupting the court.”

Ginny laughed softly, wincing as her had left his to touch her ribs, “So technically not your fault I got shot.”

“You’re an idiot for not telling us,” John told him, arms folded and eyes hard, “You do realise that, don’t you?”

Holding up his hands in defeat, Virgil nodded, “I do. And I wished I had told one of you or something, but--”

“He threatened your family,” Ginny cut him off, looking past him to the others, “That arsehole knew more about you guys than I would have wanted him to. Would any of you have seriously done any different?”

Virgil had to chuckle as his siblings admissions and protests before a joint agreement that, yes, they would have done the same. 

Ginny reached out, poking the solid mass of his bicep, “But that doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t have told someone.” 

“What actually happened in there?” Scott asked, arms folded and face serious, “Seeing as you kicked me out.”

Virgil winced at the accusation, “Yeah, not apologising for that though.”

A fist caught the back of his shoulder, a gentle nudge followed by a soft reprimand, “Idiot.”

He sighed, shaking his head. There’d be a way to go before it was all resolved, probably bickering and jibes. That Gin had been there to point out a home truth had probably helped matters along the way, but he knew they were far from fixed. 

“Thanks.”

She smiled, “Had lotsa practice keeping you lot in order, happy to be of service.”

“Hey,” Gordon leant over his shoulder, looking from him to Ginny and back again, “So you gonna ask her out now?”

Shrugging off his pest of a little brother, he glared, “Not with you hanging off of my arm, no.”

“If you won’t, I will,” Gordon grinned, “Hey Gin, will you go on a date with my idiot brother?”

Her smile was tired as she nodded, “As long as it doesn’t involve getting shot.”

All of his family laughed. Virgil sighed and took her hand, “I promise, no getting shot.” 

“What about the kids?” She murmured, “Do you still-”

He shook his head to cut her off, not having considered that she perhaps didn’t already know what had gone on in the last few days. 

“As of next week, they’re mine.” He smiled, “I got custody.”

Her face lit up, “That’s brilliant!” 

Behind him he could hear his family shuffling quietly out of the room. When they had learned that some things needed to be discussed privately, he wasn’t sure. Still, he would take what he could get and hope that they would leave him to organize his own romantic affairs.

Ginny had closed her eyes, but squeezed his hand as the door closed again, “I know what that means.”

He sighed, wishing that things weren’t complicated. Just as things felt like they were falling in to place, something else came up to send him spiraling again. 

“Those kids have got to be your priority Virgil,” Only half opening her eyes she smiled softly, “I get it, I wouldn’t want you to tear yourself in two trying to balance it all.” 

Smiling, he stood to lean over her, pressing his lips gently to her head. Her eyes closed again, a content smile on her lips. 

“Thank you for understanding.” He murmured, tucking her hair off of her face.

She didn’t open her eyes as she slurred a, “You’re welcome.”

He sat back in the chair, keeping hold of her hand as he smoothed his thumb over the skin, dry and cracked from too much hand washing. It was tempting to tell her to go to sleep as she had done to him so many times. As her hand went slack in his though, he knew it was pointless. Sitting back, he smiled to himself not sure how everything would pan out, but more than willing to give it his best shot in the mean time. 


	30. Chapter 30

He hesitated at the door, smiling as the boy frowned at the carer there making the bed. A lump swelled in his throat as Brad asked the nurse something, making him pause in plumping the pillows. Through the door Virgil caught his eye, a slight nod granting him permission and he let himself in. The lump in his throat dissipated as Brad’s smile widened to a grin. 

“Hey Brad,” He greeted, crouching on the rug where Brad was sat with his toys, “How’re you doing today?”

He shrugged, his prosthetic sticking out whilst his other leg tucked under him, “Okay, I guess. I keep havin’ nightmares but they’re silly because Jack said that the bad man was gone forever.”

His heart twisted as he glanced to the nurse, and he wished that there was a way for him to make Brad forget what he had seen. Hadn’t the boy already been scarred enough without the trauma of being kidnapped and threatened.

“It’s okay to be scared though,” Virgil murmured, “It was really scary, even for me.”

“He had Amy,” Brad whispered, looking to the blocks on the floor, “What if he’d have hurt Amy?”

Reaching out, Virgil touched his arm lightly. It wasn’t fair for a child so young to have so many burdens, “He didn’t though Brad, Amy’s safe. I’ve just been to see her too.”

Brad looked up to him, eyes wide and frightened, “Mom said you’d look after us!” It wasn’t an accusation, simply a statement shouted in desperation and urgency, “I wanna come home with you Virgil, you look after us good…” A sniffle made him trail off as he reached up to wipe his eyes on his sleeve, “...You look after us like Momma used to.”

“Tell him.” The nurse murmured with a smile, folding the duvet under the end of the bed. 

Taking a breath, Virgil squeezed Brad’s shoulder, “Is that what you still want Brad? For you and your sister to come home with me and my family?”

“Yeah,” Brad whimpered, lip trembling, “I want to go back to normal and have a house and a family like we used to. When will the people in charge let me come home with you?”

Virgil had to smile, “That’s what I came to tell you Brad, the people in charge have said that you can come home with me, if that’s what you still want.”

He watched the boy’s expression, shifting from confusion to excitement, “So, you’re gonna be my new Dad? Me and Amy will have a Daddy?”

“Only if that’s what you want Brad,” The nurse chipped in, understanding the importance for his decision to be clear, “Is that what you’d like?”

The boy threw himself into Virgil’s chest with a shriek. A lump lodged in his throat as he wrapped his arms around the small figure. It felt like he had already partly failed him, having let him go through what he had seen on Monday. That would probably stay with Brad forever, so much of the last few weeks likely would. He wished there had been another way, that things hadn’t happened as they had. Taking a shakey breath he shook his head to himself, he was a step closer to keeping his promise to their mother, to making sure that the boy he’d pulled from the rubble would have a safe, healthy, and happy life. 

Brad was first to pull away, frowning as he reached up to Virgil’s cheek, “Why are you crying?”  
Virgil smiled as he ran a hand through the boys hair and down to his cheek, just like his own father had always done, “Because I’m happy, Brad, I am so very, very, happy.”

“Well,” Jack announced his entrance, making both turn to face the care worker, “It seems that answers my question for me.”

Brad clutched onto Virgil again, throwing his arms around his neck, “I wanna go home with Virgil!”

“Brad,” Virgil murmured, rubbing his back as he looked to him, “You have to understand some things before you can come home with me, okay?”

His frown was back, looking to Jack for reassurance, “But, I don’t care! I wanna go with you.”

Jack went to sit on the bed, “Come and sit up here Brad, how’s your leg?”

He hesitated, looking to Virgil again before pulling away and climbing up on the bed, “It’s okay, I guess it’s kind of like my old leg, just a bit cooler really.”

Virgil let out a breath as he moved from the floor, taking the armchair by the bed, smiling his thanks to the nurse as he left. Brad was looking back to him again, his eyes questioning, “You said I could come home with you,”

Nodding, Virgil paused, “Can you remember what job I do Brad?”

“You’re International Rescue,” Brad nodded, “You told me, you fly Thunderbird Two, and go and rescue people, like you did us. ‘Nd I saw you on the TV the other day, you was in Signapore,” He looked up to Jack, “Wasn’t he Jack? We saw Thunderbird Two on the telly!”

Jack nodded, “Right, but Brad, what Virgil is trying to say to you is that he still has to do that job, some days he will still have to go out and rescue people, but that might mean he won’t be at home with you all the time.”

Brad’s eyes were wide, “But who will look after me?”

“Well,” Virgil started, “You remember Lucy and Luke? They’ve always got someone to look after them, sometimes it’ll be me, sometimes it’ll be their Mom or Dad, or--”

“You mean,” Brad cut in, “Your family will all look after me?”

“They’ll be your Aunts and Uncles if you want them to be.” Virgil nodded hoping, selfishly, that it didn’t change the child’s mind. 

He looked more uncertain as he looked to Virgil directly, “You’ll be my Daddy though?”

“Yeah, I’ll be yours and Amy’s Dad. I’ll take you shopping, read you bedtime stories,” He hesitated at the next item on his mental list, “But, you’ll still have to go to school on the mainland, you can go with Lucy and Luke it’s just three days a week, but I might not be able to be there. Do you understand?”

“So,” Brad hesitated, “You’ll be my Daddy, except for when you send me to school and you go to rescue people?”

Virgil was quick to shake his head, reaching across to touch the boy’s shoulder, “If you want, I will always be your Dad, no matter how big you get or where either of us are. If you’re at school or if I’m on a rescue, I’ll be your Dad and I’ll be there to look after you.”

There had already been so much hurt in the boy’s short life, Virgil knew how it would catch him off guard, send him into lows unexpectedly. He’d been there, suffered through it not thinking anybody could ever understand. Except now it was another little boy that would be suffering, and he could understand the reactions, the emotions, the confusion and he swore no matter where he was, he would be there.

For the second time, Brad leapt off of the bed and pushed his way into Virgil’s chest, “I want you to be my Dad!”

“I don’t think anything’s going to change his mind,” Jack smiled with a nod, “I guess you’d better get packing Brad.”

Virgil swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he looked up to Jack, hoping he sounded as sincere as he felt as he spoke, “Thank you.”

***  
It hadn’t taken long to pack Brad’s things, everything fitted in a couple of rucksacks. Virgil had made a mental note to take Brad out shopping sooner rather than later. He wasn’t sure what they were going to do about a bedroom for the pair yet but they would work something out he was sure. In time Virgil was determined to give both Brad and Amy their own rooms decorated however they wished, the exact opposite of the room they had been relieved to close the door on at Whartons. 

“What about Amy?” Brad asked as they stepped out of the main doors, turning to look back into the building, “We can’t leave her behind.”

Virgil smiled, “Don’t worry, I’ve got a surprise for you down here. Then I’ll go and get her.”

“Hey, guys!” A call from ahead of them made both turn to look down the long driveway, “We’re losing daylight here!”

Virgil bit his tongue, knowing it wasn’t a good example to cuss at his brother in front of the kids. He shook his head and looked down to Brad as the young boy hesitated.

“If you’re my Daddy?” Brad looked up to him, “What does that make Scott, and Gordon, and Lucy and Luke, and…” He paused, “And where am I gonna sleep?”

Virgil laughed as he scooped the boy up into his arms, hugging him close as he shook his head, “We’ve got time to talk about all that kid,” He looked back down the long driveway, “Have you seen who else is here?”

Brad twisted to look back to where Scott was walking towards them, two other smaller figures flanking him. 

“Lucy!” Brad exclaimed, “Luke!”

Chuckling, Virgil eased him back to the floor, watching carefully as he got his footing before running down the driveway towards the twins. 

Straightening himself, Virgil caught a tear on his cheek. It still didn’t seem real, it still felt like in a few hours or days he’d have to bring Brad back to Whartons. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, smiling as Scott bumped his shoulder lightly. The relief of it all may have been tinged with sadness at the absence of Brains, but Virgil knew better than to linger on it. Instead he wanted to savour the moment that all the heartache had lead to.

“I never thanked you,” Virgil sighed as he watched the three children meet and begin to play. He knew his eldest brother had done more than his fair share in trying to organise everything. It hadn’t just been hard for him, they had all felt the toll it had taken on them and Virgil knew that he would have to thank them all. Scott had kept pushing though, he’d kept him going even when things had all become too much. 

“I don’t think I’d be here right now if you hadn’t have kept me going,”

Scott’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, holding him close as he too watched the children, “I wouldn’t change a thing. That kid adores you, and I don’t doubt Amy will too,” 

Virgil sighed, “I hope so.”

Scott laughed softly, patting his brother’s shoulder, “Jen’ll watch them, let’s go and get my niece.”


	31. Chapter 31

Rocking the baby gently, Val Casey smiled as Virgil came into the room, hair still wet from his shower. His smile widened as Amy gurgled and reached out to him. 

“Is that your Daddy?” Val cooed, tickling her tummy, “Is Daddy back from his shower?”

Virgil chuckled as he took the little girl’s hand that was reaching for him, “Have you been good for Grandma Val?”

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head at him, “I won’t babysit for you again…”

“Aww come on,” He grinned cheekily, “You couldn’t offer to take them quick enough when I said I was going out.”

He was right, maybe she had never caught Lucy’s bug for having her own children, but it was always a pleasure to babysit. It was simply an added bonus that she’d be around at the end of the night to find out just how the date night had gone. 

“I know that look,” Virgil was suddenly on guard, straightening up and narrowing his eyes at her, “That’s the look you used to give Gordon when he was trying to be coy about Penny.”

She looked to Amy with wide eyes, “Your Daddy thinks I’m up to something Amy, we’re not up to anything at all are we?”

His huff told her that he knew better, that he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow was just a prompt to get her to admit it. 

“You know, I’m sure I remember you saying the same to Mom and Dad.” He teased, grinning for a moment before his face fell, “God, what would they think about all this?”

“Hey,” She reached out, squeezing his shoulder, “They’d be damn proud of you. It takes guts to do what you have done. Taking on two kids with so much trauma, that’s not something to be taken on lightley.”

He took Amy from her, cooing softly and tickling her stomach, “You’re worth every moment of it, both you and your big brother.”

_ Wish you could see this Luce,  _ Val thought to herself,  _ Adopted kids, and a date to boot _ . 

She frowned, reaching out for Amy, “Your mother will come back from the grave and kill me if you’re late for this date.”

Virgil laughed, still holding on to Amy as he shook his head. She’d seen that before too, a quiet unspoken worry of leaving children for the first time. He would have to get used to it though, before long IR would be operational again and Virgil would have to leave the pair in the car of others. 

“She’ll be fine Virgil, probably won’t even notice you’re gone.” She murmured, looking to him, “I know you didn’t when your parents went on date night.”

He chuckled, nodding as he brushed the baby’s cheek, still the slightest hesitation in his eyes. 

“Is it always so hard to leave them?’

“Without a doubt,” Val sighed, folding her arms with a fond smile as she thought back to all that Lucy had told her, “but you learn to live with it, start to trust that they’ll be fine when you get home.”

Virgil smiled to himself leaning down to kiss Amy’s head before he murmured, “I’d bring you with me, but I think Gin might say something about that too.”

Tutting, Val shook her head, reaching out for the baby to make him move, “Go and get sorted, if you hurry up you can put her down before you leave.”

He gave her up, face falling slightly as he did but quickly recovering as he nodded, “If you put her down now she’ll be up in two hours for a bottle--”

“Go.” She cut him off, glaring slightly as she bounced Amy, “We’ll be fine, won’t we kiddo?”

He hesitated just a moment longer before sighing and nodding to himself, muttering something Val didn’t quite hear as he left the room.

  
_ Hey Luce _ , she thought to herself as she rocked Amy gently,  _ I think we did it _ . 


End file.
